and the sky was all violet
by Violeta 6V
Summary: Fanfics baseadas em situações RA.
1. Nevermore, por Katherine Barlow

**Nevermore, por Katherine Barlow**

**situação: Pansy se uniu à batalha**

deixar bem claro que é minha primeira Harry x Pansy e que não assustem se tiver muito ruim xD Agradecimentos à minha Coisa linda, Jess, pela capa.

* * *

Nunca mais.

Nunca mais seria a mesma coisa depois daquele dia.

Estavam perdendo – Pansy podia enxergar isso com clareza. Afinal, essa era a maldita lei da vida, certo? O bem vence o mal. O bem vence o mal. Sempre. Todas as vezes. Fora assim no passado, por que não seria agora? Por que seria diferente, então? Eles estavam em menor quantidade e muitos ali nem sabiam o que fazer. Muitos ali estavam com medo, como ela.

Pela primeira vez, Pansy desejou não ser uma Slytherin.

As vozes assustadas e agitadas ecoavam pelo salão e tudo que ela queria era fugir. Sair dali. Sua franja escura caía sob seus olhos e escondia a aflição presente neles, mas logo as lágrimas cairiam, junto com sua máscara composta de altivez e confiança. Era impossível. Seria impossível. Ela precisava ir embo-ra, para junto de sua mãe. Nunca ligou muito para ela, mas preferia ficar com ela a se juntar ao seu falecido pai. Ainda tinha um futuro pela frente... um longo futuro... mas naquele momento nada lhe passava a cabeça. Talvez porque o futuro parecesse repentinamente incerto.

Então isso era correr perigo. Real perigo. Ela nunca o enfrentara antes, afinal.

Olhou ao redor; havia rostos apavorados como o dela espalhados por toda a mesa de Slytherin. Bravura, coragem e nobreza nunca foram características deles – essas sempre ficaram com os Gryffindors. Que, naquele momento, lutavam contra eles. Pansy apertou os lábios; quando foi que as coisas ficaram tão fora da linha?

Tudo que eles queriam era Harry Potter. E ele estava ali, do outro lado do salão, então por que não o pegavam logo e tudo estava terminado? Por que ninguém o entregara ainda? Por que todos ali estavam arriscando suas vidas por uma única resposta?

Ela podia apostar que os seguidores de Potter tinham uma resposta na ponta da língua. Mas ela não queria ouvir. Queria salvar sua vida e conseguir enxergar seu futuro novamente. Era só isso. Era pedir demais? Era demais dizer que merecia uma chance como todas as pessoas normais?

Abriu a boca para perguntar em alto e bom som por que ainda não haviam entregado o maldito Potter, mas simplesmente não conseguiu. As palavras não saíram de sua boca, como deveriam ter feito. E por quê? Por que era tão difícil? Pansy sabia a resposta, mas mordeu a língua. E era difícil de admitir, mas ela estava do lado errado. E aqui, por "errado", entenda-se "perdedor". A história do bem e do mal voltou a sua cabeça. Pulsava. Pulsava, e pulsava. McGonagall ofereceu aos alunos a chance de irem embora ou lutar. Ela tinha essa chance; bastava escolher. Seria capaz de acertar pelo menos uma vez? Sua vida passou em sua mente como um flashback – nunca fora a primeira em nada, tampouco a última. Sempre ao meio. Sempre na sombra. Duvidava que teria um papel relevante naquela guerra, diante do fato de que tudo que ela sempre fizera fora se esconder e fugir, mas essa não era mais a questão. Era uma questão de salvar sua própria vida. Simples e fácil. Era apenas uma escolha. Bastava fazê-la.

E então assistiu todos os seus colegas se levantarem para deixar o Salão Principal. Restou ali apenas ela, sozinha.

Todos lhe encaravam, incrédulos, mas ela não ligou. Tinha feito sua escolha. E, até o presente momento, não tinha percebido o quanto havia querido mudar de lado. Levantou-se, decidida, para juntar-se aos outros.

"Quero lutar", sussurrou. Sua voz não era nem de longe o puro desdém e arrogância de sempre.

McGonagall parecia incerta, mas assentiu, parecendo aprovar sua atitude. Ela viu Potter encará-la de soslaio, desconfiado, mas por fim pareceu preferir acreditar que Pansy queria simplesmente mudar o que vinha fazendo há anos. Queria tornar-se um alguém e ter um futuro.

E então ela se uniu a eles. Não parecia exatamente a coisa certa a se fazer – Pansy nunca soube distinguir o certo do errado -, mas parecia o mais conveniente. Potter lançou-lhe um olhar interrogativo por trás das lentes dos óculos, o qual ela respondeu com um aceno de cabeça. Nenhum dos dois sabia exatamente o que significava aquela troca de informações silenciosa, mas algum lugar dentro deles pareceu reconfortado de repente. E isso era para ser estranho, mas não foi. Foi estranhamente natural. Como se já estivesse escrito, predestinado em algum lugar.

Mais tarde, depois que vencessem a guerra com êxito, seria o pontapé inicial para uma avalanche de sentimentos dentro de Pansy.

Nunca mais.

Nunca mais seria a mesma coisa depois daquele dia.


	2. Only- Miih

**Autor:** Miih  
**Situação: **Harry virgem, Pansy não.

**Only**

Pansy o esperava inquietamente na 'porta' da Sala Precisa. Havia marcado ás 22h, e ninguém, exatamente ninguém, poderia saber.

Imagine o que as pessoas iriam dizer ao descobrir que Pansy Parkinson estava saindo com Harry Potter. Não era um caso amoroso, era uma curiosidade que havia batido na porta de ambos.

_Ora, Potter não pode ser assim, tão certo._

_Como será que Parkinson age fora dos olhos de Malfoy e principalmente dos Slytherins?_

Eram pensamentos, que para eles, fazia total sentido.

Harry aproximou-se dela rapidamente, e beijou-a de leve nos lábios.

" Temos que correr, ouvi dizer que a Monitoria vai ficar esperta essa noite."

" Alguma sugestão de algum lugar?"

" Pior que não... Temos que pensar rápido, Parkinson, rápido."

Eles foram andando sem rumo, cautelosamente pelos corredores do Castelo. Sem fazer nenhum barulho, Pansy guiou Harry para o Armário de Vassouras.

Ele olhou para ela assustado.

" Mas aqui é apertadíssimo!"

" Ora, Potter... Não, é tão assim. Dá pra fazer tudo o que a gente quer."

Harry sorriu timidamente e beijou Pansy. Segurou-a fortemente pela cintura, enquanto ela puxava de leve seus cabelos bagunçados.

O beijo foi pegando velocidade e sensualidade. Naquele momento, eles não queriam saber de Gryffindor e nem Slytherin, eles eram Harry e Pansy. Dois curiosos, amantes.

Pansy beijou o pescoço de Harry, arranhando seu abdômen. Harry não era do tipo forte ou malhado, era normal. E era isso que ela mais gostava, da sua normalidade.

Harry apoiou-a encima de uma pequena mesa que havia o armário, fazendo uma trilha de beijos em seu pescoço, e desabotoando os botões da camisa verde.

Pansy tirou a camisa de Harry e beijou sua barriga.

" Antes eu..." – ela disse com a voz rouca, enquanto Harry jogava sua camisa no chão. – "Queria dizer que... Eu ainda sou..." –ela abaixou a cabeça.

" Você é virgem? É isso?" – ele disse calmamente.

Ela apenas fez que sim com a cabeça.

" Não deve se envergonhar disso, Parkinson... Não é vergonha."

" E... E você?" – ela disse baixinho.

" Não, eu não." – e deu um sorriso amarelo a ela.

Pansy voltou a beijá-la novamente. Harry jamais imaginaria que Pansy Parkinson poderia se entregar a ele, e ainda mais, ele sendo o primeiro.

Não contaria a ninguém, era uma particularidade dela. Mas, sempre imaginou que ela havia perdido a virgindade com Malfoy, e pelo jeito como ela agia, não parecia ser virgem.

Harry se colocou entre as pernas dela, e retirou a calcinha, deixando a pele clara dela a mostra, logo, ele também retirou as peças que lhe restavam.

Nem pareciam "rivais", eram dois adolescentes se conhecendo intimamente. Como se nada fosse acontecer depois daquilo, como se tudo fosse ficar bem.

Harry segurou as mãos dela e beijou seu pescoço com delicadeza, e então, deslizou para dentro dela com calma, para que ela não sentisse dor.

Ela gemeu correspondendo a ele, e então, a velocidade foi aumentando, e Pansy jamais imaginou que Harry Potter pudesse lhe proporcionar tanto prazer como agora.

Arranhava suas costas de leve, e podia ouvir os gemidos roucos de Harry em seus ouvidos. Chegaram ao orgasmo quase juntos, e então Harry derramou-se dentro dela. Ela podia sentir o corpo dele pesando, numa conexão perfeita. As respirações ofegantes.

Ficaram quietos por alguns segundos, sem dizer nada.

" O que vai acontecer daqui pra frente, Potter."

" O futuro a gente vê depois... Vamos viver isso aqui. O agora."


	3. Losing Control- Sra Natalia Black

**Situação: **Pansy Jornalista Entrevistando Harry(9)

**Autor:** Sra Natalia Black

** Losing Control**

___A__ vida é injusta. Pegue pais falidos pós-guerra e some uma filha formada em Hogwarts e você tem o primeiro trabalho que aparecer._

_Hunf. Como se eu não fosse, logo logo, me casar com um milionário que me sustente._

_Bem, na verdade, eu ainda não conheço nenhum milionário que queira me sustentar. Mas é só uma questão de tempo._

_Mas voltando ao trabalho, eu sou uma jornalista. Sim, senhoras e senhores. Uma jornalista. Sabe aquelas pessoas que usam blazerzinhos e oculozinhos e escrevem matérias em jornais? Pois bem, eu sou uma delas. Só que sem os blazers e óculos, porque tipo, eu sou jovem e bonita, pra não dizer outra coisa._

_Resumindo. Meu dever hoje? Entrevistar ele. Harry Potter. O menino que em épocas passadas eu me dedicava, juntamente com meus amigos, a infernizar sua vida. É. Eu disse que a vida era injusta._

_Toc, toc, toc._

-Quem é?-disse uma voz máscula do outro lado da porta do Largo Grimmauld, 12, "A mui antiga e nobre casa dos Black", ou como foi apontada a mim, a casa do Potter. A julgar pelo barulho no assoalho, ele estava descalço.

-Profeta Diário. -respondi em minha voz mais profissional. -Tenho hora marcada para uma exclusiva com o Sr. Potter.

-Eu sou o Sr. Potter!- disse ele com um sorriso no rosto enquanto abria a porta, mas logo sua expressão se tornou séria ao ver quem estava em seu hall de entrada.

-O que você faz aqui?- perguntou o Agora-Nem-Tão-Alegre-Potter.

-Prazer em te ver de novo também- eu disse enquanto ia entrando, sem ser convidada, de nariz empinado, no apartamento. Oras, eu sou Pansy Parkinson, e isso já diz tudo.

-Eu não disse que tinha prazer em te ver. -disse ele, áspero, mas mesmo assim fechou a porta e se virou para mim. - Eu perguntei o que você está fazendo aqui. - ele cruzou os braços sobre o amplo peitoral. Droga, até que ele tinha ficado saradinho depois que saiu de Hogwarts.

-Como eu creio já ter dito antes "Tenho hora marcada para uma exclusiva com o Sr. Potter". -falei com minha voz, agora já um pouco menos profissional, enquanto sentava no enorme sofá na luxuriosa sala de estar do apartamento de proporções épicas.

-Eu não falei que você podia sentar ai.

-E eu não falei que queria te entrevistar, mas é a vida colega. -falei com um dar de ombros.

-Ex.

-Que?

-Ex-colega.

-Tanto faz. Será que podemos acabar com isso logo?

-Quanto mais rápido, melhor. - disse ele enquanto segurava uma enorme porta de vidro aberta, como se dissesse "É por aqui". E eu que não sou burra, me levantei do sofá e fui por ali.

A porta dava para uma grande varanda, claramente ela só existia por causa de um feitiço, pois era impossível que aquilo coubesse entre aquelas casas, ou que estivesse ensolarado e quente já que estávamos na chuvosa e fria Londres de Dezembro. O piso parecia mármore branco aos olhos mais desatentos, mas quem dedicasse alguns segundos a mais de atenção ao chão via que era marfim. Uma piscina em forma de campo de quadribol ficava no centro do pátio, e, opostos entre si, uma versão mais baixa dos aros do jogo, parecendo então, o lugar perfeito para uma versão aquática do esporte mais famoso do mundo bruxo. Havia também, perto da piscina, uma mesa circular vazada em rococós e duas cadeiras, também vazadas, dispostas uma de frente a outra. O conjunto em metal branco.

-Jardim legal o seu. - disse enquanto andava em direção as cadeiras, e, cada vez que eu colocava meus pés no chão, uma luz verde e prata irradiava do piso. Sim, eu sou uma Sonserina assumida, obrigada. E do mesmo modo, atrás de mim, vinha Potter, com a diferença de que dele, a luz que criava uma aura a sua volta, era vermelha e dourada. Hunf, Grifnória. Tsc, tsc, tsc.

-Valeu. -falou o homem do recinto, se sentando na cadeira a minha frente. – Aceita alguma coisa?

-Não, obrigada. E dispenso suas boas maneiras. Estamos aqui a negócios, e nada a mais.

-A negócios?-disse com escárnio- Ah, por favor! Guarde essas mentiras pra quem não te conhece. O que você quer?

-O que eu quero? Você sabe exatamente o que eu quero! Eu quero fazer uma entrevista!

-Pansy Parkinson querendo trabalhar? Quem você acha que esta enganando?

-Oras! Se você tem tanta certeza assim porque não me diz logo o que você acha que eu quero?- eu gritei me levantando em um átimo.

-Eu vou te dizer o que eu acho que você quer!- gritou ele, ainda mais alto que eu. Ele, agora de pé, em um passo se aproximou de mim e selou seus lábios nos meus. Foi um beijo urgente e eu o retribui com a mesma, ou mais, intensidade. Havia anos, ainda em tempos de colégio, tínhamos tido um caso. Primeiras trocas de carinhos e mágoas do amor. Tudo resgatado ali.

-Desculpe- ele disse enquanto se afastava de mim, eu ainda de olhos fechados. - Eu... Eu não sei o que deu em mim, eu... Eu perdi o controle e... E...

Foi a minha vez. Calei sua boca em ardente beijo. Ele me pegou no colo e entramos na piscina. O beijo foi se tornando mais intenso. Carícias mais ousadas e pensamentos obscenos foram aparecendo em nossas mentes que estavam em sincronia, assim como nossos corpos, que estavam conectados.

-Não me deixe sozinho por tanto tempo de novo. - ele sussurrou entre gemidos em meu ouvido.

-Nunca mais.


	4. Brand new day- Bel Malfoy

**Nome:** Bel Malfoy

**Título da fic**: Brand New Day

**Classificação**: K+

**Observações:** Primeira Violeta, escrita para o projecto "And The Sky Was All Violet...". Eu fiquei com a situação 14: Harry ferido e Pansy sendo obrigada a cuidar dele na enfermaria. Música "Brand New" Day de Ryan Star. É também o tema de abertura da série "Lie to Me". Não é coincidência. Eu amo a música do genérico, então juntei o útil ao agradável...

**Brand New Day**

**By Bel Malfoy**

-Mas Professora…

-Nem tente, Srta. Parkinson. Ou me diz quem enfeitiçou o dormitório dos Gryffindor, ou será a senhorita a limpar toda aquela confusão!

"Draco, estás tão frito! É o que dá quando andamos a tentar encobrir o romance do teu melhor amigo com a Princesa dos Gryffindor…"pensou Pansy, puxando pelo cérebro para tentar descobrir como sairia daquela situação.

-Mas eu não sei, Professora MacGonagall! Eu só vim aqui para entr… - Pansy travou a sua língua antes que algo viesse cá para fora.

Draco olhou para ela, implorando que não dissesse nada. A slytherin sabia que, caso o romance entre Draco e Hermione viesse à tona, as consequências seriam muito maiores que a fúria de Lucius Malfoy.

-Para?

-Para… ora, para… para… - "Pensa, Pansy!" - Para… entregar o… verniz que a Granger me emprestou!

-Como?

-Um verniz, Professora. - pegou no pequeno frasquinho que sempre trazia consigo e deu-o à parceira do seu melhor amigo. - Obrigada, Granger, já comprei um igual.

Pansy virou costas rapidamente e correu para longe do sétimo andar, antes que MacGonagall se lembrasse de mais alguma coisa.

_Violet_

-Vá lá, só mais um pouco… - murmurou Harry, enquanto perseguia a snitch no campo de Quiditch. - Apenas mais…

Atento à snitch, Harry não reparou na bludger que vinha na direcção dele a tempo de se desviar.

_Violet_

-POTTER!

"É que era mesmo só mais esta que me faltava" pensou Parkinson, ao correr na direcção de um Harry Potter aparentemente desmaiado no meio do campo

-Potter, pelas cuecas sujas de gelado de Merlin, acorda, ou quem vai sofrer as consequências sou eu!

Pansy debruçou-se sobre o gryffindor, dando-lhe leves palmadinhas nas bochechas. Ela apenas vira um ponto negro no seu a chocar contra alguém em cima de uma vassoura, mas não fazia a mínima ideia se a queda tinha sido grande ou nada que lhe dissesse se ela podia levitá-lo ou se seria melhor chamar alguém.

-Quem cai sou eu e estás preocupada contigo? Uma vez slytherin, sempre slytherin, sem dúvida, Parkinson…

-Nem sabes como, neste momento, estou a adorar ouvir a tua voz. Sabes, mais ou menos, quantos metros caíste?

-Isso não interessa, Parkinson. Eu estou aleijado, mas a culpa é da bludger, não da queda. O campo tem feitiços para as quedas e AU! - Harry protegeu o abdómen das mãos de Pansy, que tentava ver se ele tinha algo partido.

-Au faz o cão, Potter, então shiu! Deixa-me ver ao certo o que é provável estar partido e não sejas mariquinhas…

-Eu não sou mariquinhas… - resmungou.

Harry afastou o braço do abdómen, deixando a slytherin voltou a inspeccionar a área.

-És capaz de ter uma ou duas costelas partidas e, obviamente, os arranhões da queda. Mas podia ser pior… Anda, eu levo-te à enfermaria…

Harry arregalou os olhos, olhando para ela como se fosse de Marte, enquanto Pansy o ajudava a levantar.

-Quem és tu e o que fizeste com a Parkinson?

-Potter, é assim: eu já fui acusada hoje de causar a maior confusão no dormitório da tua santa casa; se sabem que eu deixei o santo Potter no meio de um campo de Quidditch sem ajuda, sou linchada não só pelos teus coleguinhas como pela MacGonagall. Pior: a Granger faz-me explodir o meu armário! Então, desculpa lá se eu amo demasiado os meus Jimmy Cho.

"É claro que ela jamais ajudaria um gryffindor… Ainda por cima, logo eu!" pensou Harry, contendo a gargalhada e limitando-se a sorrir de lado.

**I've taking hits like a brother**

_Estava fazendo sucesso como um irmão_

**But I'm getting back up again**

_Mas estou voltando de novo_

**And from the moment I saw her**

_E a partir do momento que a vi_

**I was hell bent with heaven sent**

_Eu estava num paraíso infernal_

_Violet_

-Santo Merlin! O que aconteceu?

A expressão de Madame Pomfrey era algo entre a confusão, a surpresa e a preocupação. Mais pelo facto de ser Pansy Parkinson a apoiar Harry Potter que pelo facto de ele estar aleijado.

Não era a primeira vez e, certamente, não seria a última…

-O Potter foi atingido por uma bludger sabe-se lá vinda de onde. Acho que só tem costelas partidas, mas mesmo assim…

**I'm throwing rocks at your window**

_Estou jogando pedras na sua janela_

**We're leaving this place together**

_Estamos deixando este lugar juntos_

**They say that we're flying too high**

_Dizem que nós estamos voando alto demais_

**Well get used to looking up**

_Bem, se acostume a olhar de cima_

-A menina viu o que aconteceu? Como?

Ora aí está uma coisa que Harry também queria saber… Pansy nunca andava perto do campo e apenas lá ia para ver Draco ou Blaise.

-Eu ia voar um pouco para espairecer. Ia a caminho do campo quando vi uma bludger ir contra alguém. Posso ser uma cabra, Madame Pomfrey, mas não sou capaz de tal barbaridade. Eu sabia que não era nenhum slytherin, mas eu sei que se fosse o Draco em cima da vassoura e a Granger o visse, ela ia socorrer…

Não eram só os olhos da enfermeira que estavam arregalados…

-A senhorita ia voar em cima desses? Ou bem, a senhorita conseguiu trazer o Sr. Potter até aqui e cima disso? - exclamou Madame Pomfrey, apontado para os saltos altos que Pansy usava, uns Jimmy Choo de oito centímetros, com tiras verdes e pretas.

-Eu não me separo dos meus Jimmy Choo, Madame.

-Bom… Pode ir, Srta. Parkinson. Eu cuido do Potter.

-Não. Eu fico, Madame. - sussurrou a slytherin, para que o Potter não ouvisse. - Só precisava era de um pouco de Polissuco.

-Posso perguntar porquê?

-Obrigações e consciência pesada. Mesmo que quisesse, não ia conseguir dormir…

Madame Pomfrey assentiu, dando liberdade à slytherin para ficar a cuidar de Harry. Na condição de, quando ele adormecesse, meia hora depois ela fosse dormir também.

_Violet_

Harry estava completamente sem sono. Adormecera Madame Pomfrey lhe dera uma quantidade de poções que daria para encher todo o stock que Snape tinha de caldeirões, então pouco passava das seis da manhã de um sábado e ele estava completamente sem sono.

Foi fácil ouvir alguém aproximar-se da sua cama, principalmente quando essa pessoa tropeçou no pé da maca ao lado da sua.

-F%d -s#! Porcaria de maca dura!

-Parkinson?!

"Bolas!" amaldiçoou-se Pansy.

-Eu, Potter…

**Dream**

_Sonhe_

**Send me a sign**

_Envie-me um sinal_

**Turn back the clock**

_Volte o relógio_

**Give me some time**

_Me dê algum tempo_

O moreno viu uma figura pequena abrir a sua cortina. Parkinson estava equipada com o seu pijama, umas pantufas e… e é só. Uma blusa verde de alças, uns shorts negros e umas pantufas pretas que lhe chegavam a meio da canela, com umas estrelinhas.

-Que foi, Parkinson? "Shorts… Aquilo é mais pequeno que…" Harry interrompeu a linha de pensamento antes que esta o metesse em sarilhos.

-Vim saber como estás…

"Será que eu estou a sonhar? Se estou, porque raio é que é ela que está no meu sonho?" se já era estranho ela estar ali, definitivamente era muito estranho Pansy Parkinson estar preocupada com ele.

-Qual é a desculpa desta vez? - ela gargalhou.

-A meia-noite passou à seis horas, Potter. O encanto quebrou…

-Tu conheces a história da Gata Borralheira?! Esquece. Como é que é?

-Eu vim ver-te porque estava preocupada. O encanto quebrou. Não tenho razão para mentir entre a meia-noite e as sete da manhã, Potter. Mais ninguém me vê…

-Então… Entre a meia-noite e as sete, não mentes? Não finges, não representas, nada disso?

-Isto faz eco? Foi o que eu disse, Potter. Como estás?

-Deitado…

-Olha, e o sol nasce às seis e meia! - Harry agarrou a almofada que ela lhe atirou antes que esta o atingisse. - Exibicionista…

-Nada disso: sou seeker.

Quem visse de fora, pensaria que eles tinham endoidecido. De mais perto, pensaria que talvez fossem dois amigos que tinham tomado Polissuco. Na verdade, não passavam de duas almas que se compreendiam.

-Livramo-nos dos Jimmy Choo? - ela sorriu. Nunca ninguém reparara antes em pormenores que tivessem a ver com ela.

-Não. As pantufas são Jimmy Choo…

-Bolas! Bom, mas eu nunca imaginei foi que fosses pequena… Pareces sempre quase do mesmo tamanho que o Malfoy.

-Saltos altos fazem milagres. E mais não digo. Mas não me respondeste: como estás?

-Curado. A Madame Pomfrey é que insistiu para que eu passasse cá a noite…

-E acho muito bem! Nunca se sabe o que poderias arranjar se isso não cicatrizasse direito!

-Ou isso… Apenas não gosto de ficar muito tempo parado, deitado sem fazer nada. Acho que preciso de uma pausa.

-Uma pausa?

-Sim. Uma pausa de tudo. Pegar numa mochila e sair por aí, relaxar, esquecer o meu nome, quem sou… - ele levantou-se, nu da cintura para cima.

Mesmo tendo cuidado dele até duas horas depois de ele adormecer, ele não deixava de lhe tirar o fôlego. Mas não era altura para isso. Não agora, tal como não fora ontem. Caramba, porque é que ele tinha de mexer com ela?!

-Vai tudo correr bem, Potter. Conseguiste sobreviver seis anos em Hogwarts intacto; quem sobrevive tanto tempo aqui, ultrapassa qualquer coisa. Rapaz, tu enfrentaste um basílico aos doze anos!

Ele gargalhou, olhando pela janela à medida que Pansy se aproximava dele. Ele podia senti-la com cada pedaço de pele, cada molécula dele. E não era de agora. Não era de ontem. Era de há bem mais tempo…

Quando a mão dela foi para o ombro dele, Harry pegou no pulso dela e puxou-a contra si, beijando-a. Ele precisava de algo que o fizesse lembrar da realidade e que o fizesse esquecer quem era ao mesmo tempo.

Quando o ar faltou, eles separaram-se, fitando os olhos um do outro. Ofegante, em vez de desmentir, brigar ou culpar, Pansy apenas sorriu ao ver os primeiros raios de sol iluminarem-nos.

-Vai tudo correr bem, Potter. É um novo dia.

**I need to break out**

_Eu preciso ir embora_

**And make a new name**

_E começar tudo de novo_

**Let's open our eyes**

_Vamos abrir os nossos olhos_

**To the brand new day**

_Para o novo dia_

**It's a brand new day**

_É um novo dia_


	5. Agora e sempre -Laura Xx23

Agora e sempre

Ah, vocês podem me achar pouco atraente,

Mas não me julguem só pela aparência

Engulo a mim mesmo se puderem encontrar

Um chapéu mais inteligente do que o papai aqui.

Podem guardar seus chapéus-coco bem pretos,

Suas cartolas altas de cetim brilhoso

Porque sou o Chapéu Seletor de Hogwarts

E dou de dez a zero em qualquer outro chapéu.

Não há nada escondido em sua cabeça

Que o Chapéu Seletor não consiga ver,

Por isso é só me porem na cabeça que vou dizer

Em que casa de Hogwarts deverão ficar.

Quem sabe sua morada é a Grifinória,

Casa onde habitam os corações indômitos.

Ousadia e sangue-frio e nobreza

Destacam os alunos da Grifinória dos demais;

Quem sabe é na Lufa-lufa que você vai morar,

Onde seus moradores são justos e leais

Pacientes, sinceros, sem medo da dor;

Ou será a velha e sábia Corvinal,

A casa dos que têm a mente sempre alerta,

Onde os homens de grande espírito e saber

Sempre encontrarão companheiros seus iguais;

Ou quem sabe a Sonserina será a sua casa

E ali fará seus verdadeiros amigos,

Homens de astúcia que usam quaisquer meios

Para atingir os fins que antes colimaram.

Vamos, me experimentem! Não devem temer!

Nem se atrapalhar! Estarão em boas mãos!

(Mesmo que os chapéus não tenham pés nem mãos)

Porque sou único, sou um Chapéu Pensador!

-Parkinson, Pansy!

A Profa. Minerva chamou-a e Harry pode ver a garota a sua frente se mover hesitantemente. Seu rosto era duro, seu corpo magro, cabelos loiros em um chanel curto demais deixando suas bochechas parecendo maiores do que eram; ela parecia um bulldog, na opinião de Harry, mas havia algo nela que a deixava de certa forma bonita. Potter descobriu o que era quando ela virou-se para trás em duvida antes de prosseguir: ela tinha olhos violetas cheios de tristezas, mas ao mesmo tempo esperançosos. Seu sorriso fraco continha muitos mistérios e Harry sempre fora curioso por natureza.

A garota se sentou no banco em frente a todos parecendo pouco à vontade e o chapéu seletor foi colocado em sua cabeça cobrindo-lhe os olhos.

-Grifinória.

O chapéu seletor gritou para que todos ouvissem. A mesa da grifinória ruiu em aplausos e o sorriso no rosto da garota chegou a seus olhos enquanto ela caminhava para a mesa de sua nova casa.

-Potter, Harry.

Harry sabia que precisava estar com aquela garota para sempre e quando o chapéu foi colocado em sua cabeça a única coisa que pode pensar fora: "Grifinória, por favor, grifinória, grifinória, grifinória!"

-Grifinória.

-/-

25 anos depois

O outono pareceu chegar de repente naquele ano. A manhã do dia primeiro de setembro estava revigorante e dourada como uma maçã, e, quando a pequena família atravessou saltitante a rua, em direção à grande estação encardida. Uma grande casinha de gato, da qual um gato preto miava de dentro indignado, sacudia em cima do carrinho cheio que o pai empurrava. Uma menina de cabelos negros como carvão acompanhava os pais, segurando a mão da mãe.

Pansy estava quase irreconhecível, anos depois, estava mais magra como sempre, seus cabelos agora estavam grandes, iam até abaixo de seus seios volumosos, seu rosto estava mais magro e sua pele corada, o rosto antes duro, com os anos com Harry se tornaram cada vez mais doces e ela se tornou uma mulher incrivelmente bonita. Pansy só precisava ser amada para se tornar a linda mulher que agora era. Mas ela ainda continha a esperança nos olhos violetas e o sorriso misterioso que atraira Harry.

- Maiden, esse é seu grande ano. Nos deixe orgulhosos.

A mãe apertava a mão da filha de levinho para dá-la coragem. Os olhos violetas da criança tinham a esperança de Pansy e isso deixava Harry muito feliz.

-Mas, e se eu for pra sonserina ou para a lufa-lufa?

-Nós vamos te amar mesmo assim, querida!

-Vocês vão escrever para mim, não vão?- perguntou Maiden.

-Todos os dias.

A pequena menina sorriu, suas bochechas salientando-se e seus olhos se flexionando pelo sorriso de felicidade.

-Veja só quem está ali, Harry!

Draco Malfoy estava parado com a mulher ruiva e o filho. O novo aluno parecia com Draco, mas tinham os olhos de Ginny. Draco viu Harry olhando para ele e deu um breve aceno com a cabeça enquanto Ginny se limitou a empinar o nariz e se afastar.

-Então aquele é o pequeno Scorpion – comentou Pansy. – Maiden, não importa em que casa caia, apenas chute o traseiro daquele pequeno Malfoy, tudo bem, filha?

-Querida, a guerra acabou, já saímos da escola e as casas não deveriam importar tanto para nós, não tente indispor os dois antes mesmo de entrarem para a escola.

Pansy fez biquinho e Harry não conseguiu ficar sem rir da reação da mulher, beijou-lhe os lábios e ela deu o sorriso misterioso que Harry tanto amava.

-Eca! Maiden reclamou.

As portas do trem vermelho estavam começando a se fechar, e os contornos indistintos dos pais se aglomeravam ao avança para os beijos finais e para as recomendações de ultima hora. Lily pulou para o vagão e Pansy fechou a porta do compartimento dela. Os estudantes estavam pendurados nas janelas mais próximas. Um grande número de rostos, tanto dentro quanto fora do tem, pareciam estar virados para Harry.

-Por que eles estão todos nos encarando? – Maiden perguntou enquanto olhava para os estudantes.

-Querem ver a mais bela garota que está indo para Hogwarts esse ano, e, claro, a mãe bruxa mais linda do mundo!

Pansy e Harry sorriram um para o outro, a filha iria saber mais cedo ou mais tarde tudo o que os dois tinham passado juntos, mas enquanto ela não sabia era melhor deixar assim.

O trem começou a se deslocar, e Harry acompanhou-o, olhando o rosto da filha já iluminando de excitação. Continuou a sorrir e acenar, embora tivesse a ligeira sensação de ter sido roubado ao vê-la se distanciar dele...

O ultimo vestígio de vapor se dispersou no ar de outono. O trem fez uma curva, a mão erguida de Harry ainda acenava adeus.

-Ela vai ficar bem, Harry, querido. – Pansy murmurou no ouvido dele de forma felina.

Ao olha-la, Harry baixou a mão distraidamente e tocou a cicatriz em forma de raio na testa.

-Sei que sim.

-Eles crescem tão rápido, Harry, o que acha de termos outro?

-Acho uma ótima idéia.

Os dois sorriram enquanto Pansy o arrastava para um canto da estação aos beijos.


	6. Porquês- Jess Aguiar

**Porquês**

por Jess.

Harry olhou de relance para Pansy durante toda a detenção. Fossem os motivos que a levaram até lá, ao menos ele sabia que não havia sido sua culpa, dessa vez não.

Então ele contou mentalmente as vezes em que fora posto naquela posição – limpar caldeirões, lustrar taças ou alimentar testrálios – por causa de Pansy. Quantas vezes ela havia sido posta naquela posição por causa dele. No fim, sempre acabavam se divertindo.

_- Potter e Parkinson, de novo? Vocês não cansam de agir como crianças? – dizia McGonnagal na sala de transfiguração._

_- Harry, nós temos muito o que fazer, muito o que procurar. Você acha cabível ficar brincando de brigar com Pansy Parkinson?_

Hermione. O que o lembrava que tinha que estar com Hermione na biblioteca àquela hora. Ah, mas Hermione faria todo o trabalho, não era mesmo? E quem sabe ela e Ron não resolviam aquela bendita tensão sexual que os envolvia há séculos. Naquele momento, só o que o interessava era Pansy.

Ele sabia porque estava ali. Fora defender Neville de um grupo de Sonserinos. Típico. Talvez, se aquela guerra não se explodisse logo, ele se acostumasse com essa vida. Normal. Mesmo que Hermione o lembrasse todos os dias que Voldemort estar em silencio era, de fato, muito suspeito.

O que ele não sabia era o porquê de Pansy estar ali. Era apenas mais uma de suas duvidas, entre elas o porquê dela não ter falado com ele a noite inteira, o porquê dela ter virado as costas para ele a noite inteira. Ele sequer havia conseguido ver seu rosto.

No fim da detenção, a porta magicamente se abriu. Pansy começou a guardar suas coisas, enquanto Harry a observava. Ele capturou seu braço, antes que ela pudesse sair correndo para fora da sala.

- Por que você está...- as palavras fugiram da boca de Harry, antes que ele pudesse completar a sentença. O rosto de Pansy era a imagem do caos. Os olhos vermelhos e inchados, como se tivesse chorado durante dias, sem parar, as olheiras profundas, os olhos escuros. Nada nela condizia com a imagem segura que ela costumava passar. Cabelos desgrenhados, braços arranhados. Parecia que ela havia travado uma batalha com alguém e, infelizmente, saiu prejudicada.

- O quê...? Por quê...? – Ele não conseguia formular uma frase concreta. Pansy sorriu de lado, um sorriso que não chegou aos olhos. – Eu sinto muito...

- Sente muito pelo quê, Potter? Essa é a diferença entre os sonhos e a realidade. O que nós temos? Sonho. A realidade é dolorosa. Na realidade eu saio machucada...

- Eu não queria que você estivesse desse jeito – ainda que ele não soubesse o porquê de Pansy estar assim... Mais um porquê...

- E eu queria que você estivesse lá. Que você fosse meu herói, como é o de todos... Mas você não estava... Essa é a diferença entre os sonhos e a realidade.


	7. Love killed the prom queen- Hiei and Shi

**LOVE KILLED THE PROM QUEEN**

A manhã iniciou-se agitada. Ora, como não ser, quando era a véspera do Yule Ball? As garotas acordavam com sorrisos no rosto, dando pulinho alegres e memorizando feitiços para maquiagem e cabelo. Os meninos, em contrapartida, abriam os olhos e desejavam não tê-lo feito – poucos estavam animados com a ideia de dançar na frente de várias pessoas e usar uma daquelas vestes ridículas.

Harry Potter, entretanto, tinha outras preocupações. Diferente dos outros garotos, ele abriria o baile com uma dança clássica e, diferente da maioria dos colegas, ele ainda não tinha um par. Claro, ele não esperava ser forçado a dançar, e não esperava dançar com uma estranha. Mas sua vida estava dando voltas e voltas e todas as garotas que ele conhecia – que eram poucas, pensou com amargura – já tinham pares.

Será que não havia nenhuma magia para conjurar uma acompanhante? E, se ele não conseguisse nenhuma até a noite do baile, quem dançaria com ele?

A visão de Professora McGonagall fazendo este favor não foi das melhores. Encarou seu relógio de pulso e percebeu que acordara mais cedo que o normal. O que era bom, porque definitivamente tinha de procurar alguém para acompanhá-lo no evento mais importante do ano, como os gêmeos Weasley fizeram questão de lembrá-lo.

X

Pansy Parkinson não estava muito feliz também. Estava animada para o baile até a noite anterior, quando Daphne veio até ela com passos hesitantes e disse que ouvira uma coisa muito perturbadora. Alguma coisa sobre Draco levar uma das estudantes da Beaubaxton com ele, ao invés dela. Quando ouviu isso, a Slytherin sentou-se em sua cama e começou a chorar, mesmo sem saber se era verdade ou não. Afinal, esse boato transformara seu sonho de dançar num baile em algo praticamente impossível.

Claro que, de manhã, quando acordou com os olhos muito secos, não estava mais lamentando. Não, estava com muita raiva e foi pensando assim que levantou-se de sua cama e, ainda com roupas de dormir, invadiu o dormitório dos meninos e começou a gritar.

- Draco Black Malfoy! – e o objeto de sua ira levantou-se atordoado, bem como Blaise, Theodore, Vincent e Gregory – Como assim você vai ao baile com uma vadiazinha da Beaubaxton?

Demorou em que ele compreendesse o que ela estava falando, mas, quando o fez, ficou ligeiramente pálido. Seus dois companheiros, Vincent e Gregory, desataram a dar risadinhas e trataram de sair do quarto, para não serem vítimas da gritaria de Pansy, muito embora soubessem que ela só tinha olhos para Draco.

- Olhe, Pansy... Não foi minha culpa. – ele começou a explicar, saindo da cama e indo na direção da garota – A família dela é muito amiga da minha e, quando eles souberam que ela ainda não havia encontrado nenhum par, me mandaram uma coruja dizendo para eu convidá-la e...

- E me deixando de lado sem nem me avisar? Por favor, Draco! – gritou, sentindo que sua voz estaria muito fraca pela tarde e ignorando isso – Como é que eu vou ao baile agora, seu idiota? Ou espera que um acompanhante brote do chão nesse exato momento?

Blaise e Theodore, então, começaram a rir. A simples ideia de alguém aparecer do nada e chamá-la para sair seria o cúmulo do impossível, principalmente porque Pansy não era a garota mais bonita da escola. Mas quando o olhar negro e feroz da amiga pousou sobre eles, logo se calaram. Draco pigarreou.

- Tenho certeza de que encontrará alguém.

- Ah é? Quem? Porque Blaise já vai com Daphne e Theodore resolveu chamar aquela garota estranha da Ravenclaw¹!

Theodore ficou vermelho – de raiva ou de vergonha ou dos dois – e tratou de se defender:

- Lun– digo, Lovegood não é estranha! – mas foi completamente ignorado.

Blaise, por fim, falou com a sua voz desinteressada de sempre:

- Por que você não começa a ver suas opções? Com certeza deve ter alguém por aqui – com exceção de Crabbe e Goyle, porque você é muito boa para eles – que não se importaria em te levar para o baile. E, se quiser mesmo saber, eu acho que você está perdendo tempo gritando com um filhinho de mamãe.

Draco amarrou-lhe a cara, mas Pansy respirou fundo e, arrumando precariamente os cabelos atrás da orelha, foi embora. Mal fechou a porta e ouviu Blaise e Theodore voltarem a rir, enquanto o seu ex-par reclamava dizendo que não havia graça nenhuma.

Definitivamente, não havia graça nenhuma em ficar sem par.

X

Atravessou o portão de Hogwarts rapidamente, vez ou outra bufando em reprovação. Draco podia pelo menos ter avisado sua família que estava indo com Pansy, ou até mesmo ter encontrado outro par para ela. Mas, só para ser feliz, ele decidiu que seria legal vê-la observar cada garoto da escola e torcer seu nariz para cada um deles. Muito jovem, muito velho, muito galinha, muito antipático, muito nerd, muito vagabundo, muito sangue-ruim... Aparentemente, todos os garotos que podiam ser seu par já estavam de namorico com outra pessoa e isso era um verdadeiro problema.

Na verdade, não era um problema. Era uma má sorte tão irritante que Pansy pensou em se afogar no lago – o que não era uma ideia tão ruim assim.

E ainda com essa ideia, sentou-se no primeiro banco próximo ao lago que encontrou, sem perceber que já estava sendo ocupado. Notou apenas quando uma voz seca e desagradável lhe cumprimentou:

- Olá, Parkinson.

Seus olhos atravessaram os verdes de Harry, mal-humorada. Mesmo assim, pareceu não surtir efeito, como era de se esperar, pois o garoto nem se moveu. Sustentaram o olhar irritado durante um tempo, até que ambos o quebraram e passaram a olhar o lago.

- Muito bom te ver, Potter. – murmurou, cínica.

Ele sorriu.

- O sentimento é recíproco. Veio destruir a vida de alguém?

- Nah, eu vou deixar isso para o Draco. Ele é muito bom nisso.

Harry notou um tom chateado na voz dela, mas não se importou muito. Fosse lá o que ocorrera com ela, tinha certeza que ela merecera. Na verdade, alguma coisa dentro de si o deixou um pouco feliz diante dessa constatação, porque era sempre bom vingar-se, ou sentir-se vingado. E ela definitivamente estava sofrendo como todas as pessoas que feriu sofreram.

Mas, como todas as coisas boas em sua vida, essa sensação boa durou pouco. Pois Minerva McGonagall, com suas vestes bruxas esvoaçando, caminhou em sua direção a passos rápidos. Encarava-o da mesma forma que um falcão encarava sua presa e parecia que não iria se contentar com uma ou duas mentiras.

- Potter! – exclamou, severa – Presumo que, para o senhor estar aqui fora, na véspera do baile, o senhor já deve ter arranjado alguém com quem dançar, estou certo?

A primeira reação de Harry foi encarar Pansy, apenas para constatar que ela os encarava pelo canto do olho, visivelmente interessada. Remexeu-se em seu lugar.

- Pelo seu silêncio e desconforto... – a bruxa recomeçou; um tom sério em sua voz para um assunto tão fútil –... Não.

- Não quero ir com uma completa estranha. – defendeu-se, e não pareceu surtir efeito.

- Então pensasse antes em convidar alguém que conhecia, como a senhorita Granger, por exemplo! Não conhecer muitas pessoas, principalmente garotas, não é desculpa para ser a única pessoa sem par na véspera do baile!

E talvez ela fosse lhe dar um sermão de como ele claramente não estava usando sua coragem para chamar uma garota para dançar, se não fosse a ligeira exclamação de indignação que a pessoa ao lado de Harry soltou. Ambos encararam a garota que tinha uma expressão furiosa em seu rosto. McGonagall encarou Harry, antes de voltar-se a Pansy.

- Boa tarde, senhorita Parkinson.

Pansy não respondeu ao cumprimento. Na verdade, estava muito ocupada mordendo o lábio e apertando seus dedos na dobra de sua saia, como se tentasse conter um acesso de raiva. Harry fez questão de se afastar um pouco, tamanha a tensão ao seu lado. Esse movimento pareceu chamar a atenção da professora que lhe apontou um dedo em sua direção e voltou ao assunto de antes.

- Potter, se o senhor não encontrar nenhum par até o jantar, pode ter certeza de que eu o farei.

Dito isso, virou-se de maneira elegante e partiu novamente para o castelo.

Harry viu a professora partir com um nó na garganta e, apenas quando ela desapareceu, voltou a se virar para o lago, meio que esperando as risadas de Pansy. Afinal, Harry Potter, o menino que sobreviveu não tinha par para dançar e iria ter de aturar uma garota que nunca viu e que ele nem convidou se não encontrasse ninguém a tempo!

No entanto, as risadas não vieram. Nem as palavras. Apenas o silêncio permaneceu entre eles, como se ela o entendesse. E isso era tão estranho quanto ver Snape cumprimentar alguém de bom humor.

Talvez fosse por essa razão que arranjou coragem para perguntar o que havia de errado com ela. Ou talvez fosse apenas curiosidade. Mas, quando abriu a boca para falar, a voz dela ecoou, medrosa, diferente de seu tom usual.

- Você ainda não tem par, Potter?

Encarou-a diretamente nos olhos, e venceu a batalha. O rosto dela estava em chamas quando desviou seus olhos para a saia amassada.

- Por que quer saber?

- P-Por nada! Só achei estranho, você estar sem par. Digo, qualquer garota gostaria de abrir o baile, né? Melhor que dançar com alguém desconhecido – alguém que não fez nada para merecer estar num lugar assim, porque não foi escolhido pelo Cálice –, você não acha? Digo, eu iria, se um dos quatro tivesse me convidado e–

A mente de Harry se iluminou após o comentário.

- Você não tem par, Parkinson?

Ela lhe lançou um olhar furioso, que novamente não surtiu efeito nenhum em Harry, pois, detrás dele, havia lágrimas lutando para escapar. Pansy levantou-se bruscamente, alisando a saia de maneira precária e tentou mentir.

- C-Claro que tenho alguém com quem ir! Você acha que Draco não me convidaria? Você realmente acha que isso...

- Por que ele não vai ao baile com você?

Pansy olhou para o chão por um momento e fungou, as lágrimas quase caindo. Derrotada, murmurou a verdade:

- A família dele pediu que ele convidasse outra menina, então acabei ficando sem par da noite para o dia.

- Ah... – foi tudo o que pôde dizer, antes de se levantar – Sinto muito.

Não soube dizer se suas palavras eram verdadeiras assim como não soube dizer se Pansy gostara delas. Mas, uma parte dentro de si ficou feliz por não ser o único sem par. E ainda mais Parkinson, sempre tão orgulhosa. Isso lhe deu uma ideia.

- Hey, Parkinson. – sibilou, encarando o rosto pouco atraente da colega – Eu não conto a ninguém que você está sem par, se você fizer o mesmo por mim.

A garota, porém, não respondeu. Na verdade, desviou os olhos para o lago e mordeu profundamente o lábio, como se permanecer calada. Harry deu de ombros – pelo menos ele tentara –, antes de se virar para ir embora.

- Hey, Potter! – a voz dela surgiu de repente, hesitante – Eu tenho uma proposta melhor.

X

- E então, Potter? – a voz de McGonagall era baixa e tensa, e Harry sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem.

- Encontrei alguém, professora. – e isso soou tanto como um casamento forçado.

Um sorriso escapou dos lábios da mulher e ela pareceu mais aliviada. Murmurou um Muito bem e decidiu voltar à mesa dos professores. Harry a observou acomodar-se antes de voltar a olhar para os amigos, que esperavam por uma resposta.

- Encontrei alguém para ir ao baile comigo.

- Quem? – os dois perguntaram, os olhos presos aos do amigo.

Pensou em como iria contar a eles. Pensou por muito tempo – segundos que pareciam minutos e minutos que viravam horas – até que desviou os olhos para sua companhia.

Pansy lhe lançou um olhar frio e indicou com a cabeça o portão do Salão Principal, como se dissesse que estaria esperando-o lá fora – provavelmente escondida. Harry pigarreou e levantou-se.

- Vocês verão no dia.

- E aonde você vai? – Ron perguntou, descrente – Não tocou direito na sua comida!

- Vou dançar um pouco com ela. Sabe, para não parecermos uns idiotas na hora.

- Boa sorte. – Hermione lhe disse, com um sorriso encorajador no rosto, antes de virar-se para Ron com o rosto emburrado – Alguns podiam seguir seu exemplo e se dar ao trabalho de se importar com isso.

- É... – o ruivo respondeu friamente – Alguns podiam.

X

A sala vazia estava sendo iluminada por algumas velas antes mesmo de eles chegarem. Pansy, que mostrou o caminho e entrou primeiro, explicou rapidamente que os pares da Slytherin estavam usando aquele lugar para treinarem, também.

- Porque ninguém quer fazer feio na frente de todas aquelas pessoas, não é Potter?

Harry concordou com a cabeça, um pouco incomodado. Era tão estranho ter ela como par. Seria como levar uma cobra falante e cínica para o baile, e isso era desanimador. Nem bonita ela era!

- Bem, Potter, vamos começar, não? – e parou no meio da sala, estendendo os braços para ele, as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

Engoliu em seco. No que ele se metera? Eles tinham de dançar colados, não? Como aqueles casais muggles num casamento e– Não, pensar desse jeito, não adiantava em nada. Avançou para a garota e enlaçou sua cintura com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra entrelaçava seus dedos. Pansy concordou com a cabeça, feliz que o básico ele sabia, ao menos.

Começaram a se mover. E foi um desastre.

Moveram-se para lados contrários, o pé dele esmagando o de Pansy com força, um ganido raivoso escapando dos lábios da garota. Empurrou-o para longe de si, e ele quase caiu no meio da sala de aula.

- Você tem a delicadeza de um elefante, Potter! Nunca te ensinaram a dançar?

- Não sei, já te ensinaram respeito? Acho que está precisando!

- Oh, por favor, respeito só é dado para quem merece e você, que acabou de esmagar meu pé, provavelmente não estará nessa lista muito cedo!

- Acho que isso é um não!

Encararam-se nos olhos, as velas deixando ambas as feições mais sérias e nervosas. Por fim, sabendo que teriam de se aturar por um tempo ou só passariam vergonha no dia seguinte, voltaram a se aproximar, engolindo o orgulho e os xingamentos.

- Você já dançou isso antes, Pansy?

- Claro! Nós da high society somos ensinados desde pequenos a dançar. – ela disse, cheia de orgulho, antes de se endireitar – Bem, vamos começar com isso. Como é você quem vai nos conduzir durante a dança, sugiro que guarde essas palavras: nós sempre vamos para o lado em que a sua mão está segurando a minha; ela será nosso guia durante a dança. Então vamos para lá – e apontou o lado esquerdo com a cabeça.

"Daremos três passos largos e combinados na direção em que você nos conduzir – então escolha bem, Potter, e preste atenção nos outros casais para não cometer o vexame de bater em um deles – e então você vai delicadamente soltar minha cintura e me ajudar a rodopiar, antes de voltarmos à posição inicial, harmoniosamente".

Harry ouviu tudo com cuidado e atenção, mas não se sentiu confiante em guiá-la, sendo que ela parecia saber mais. Pansy pareceu perceber isso.

- Você vai liderar o caminho, Potter, porque você é o homem. Se eu te levar, você pode ter certeza de que você será humilhado pelo resto de sua vida. E você não quer aumentar a lista do Draco, não?

Ele fez que não, mas uma pergunta surgiu:

- Por que você fez essa proposta a mim, sendo que você nem gosta de mim?

Pansy não hesitou.

- Porque eu quero ir a esse baile. Sonho em dançar num momento assim desde pequena. E também – e um sorriso cínico dançou por seu rosto – Que garota não gosta de ser o centro do mundo antes de todas as outras?

Ela tinha um ponto.

X

Para a surpresa de Harry, não foi tão difícil assim. A garota lhe dava críticas construtivas – muito embora sempre sarcásticas e ácidas – e ajudava-o com conselhos como nunca olhar para seus pés ou, se errar o compasso, continuar a dançar como se isso não tivesse acontecido, pois logo eles se achariam de novo e ela estaria ali para ajudá-lo nisso.

- Afinal, Potter, por mais que a ideia seja irritante, agora nós somos uma dupla, e vamos trabalhar juntos para não parecermos muito deslocados do mundo. Tudo bem para você? – embora não fosse uma pergunta exata, e sim uma imposição.

Voltaram a se moverem e, para a felicidade de Harry, ela não fez comentário nenhum sobre como ele a levava, ou como se separava dela e a girava. Aparentemente, as coisas estavam indo bem. Quando se separaram, Pansy não fez comentário ou elogio, simplesmente respirou fundo, arrumou os cabelos e voltou a falar.

- Muito bem. Agora vamos para o segundo passo.

- Existem mais?

Recebeu um olhar frio e ignorou-o completamente, voltando a falar da dança.

- Nós vamos fazer a mesma coisa que antes. Depois de voltarmos à posição inicial, faremos uma pausa simples e depois voltaremos a dar três passos.

"Mas, dessa vez, você não vai me girar. Vamos nos separar e ficaremos alinhados. Você vai estender a sua mão para o alto e a outra vai continuar segurando a minha daquele jeito que eu te mostrei. E então você vai ficar parado e quem vai voltar para você será eu. A única coisa que você vai fazer é continuar a segurar minha mão. Vamos voltar a nos encaixar e então voltaremos a dançar daquele jeito".

- Por quanto tempo faremos isso?

- Não vai ser muito, não se preocupe. É uma dança de abertura, então é curta, apenas para mostrar que nós estamos lá e somos mais importantes que os outros.

-... Certo.

- Bem, vamos tentar?

- Antes, posso fazer mais uma pergunta?

Ela rolou os olhos e Harry tomou isso como um sim.

- Como vamos saber em que velocidade dançar?

Surpresa por uma pergunta inteligente, Pansy sorriu.

- Bem, nós não dançamos direto, sabe? Não, muito pelo contrário, nós esperamos um pouco e, quando der o tom para nos movimentarmos, nós iremos fazer isso. É meio uma forma de notarmos o compasso e então acertarmos o ritmo com nosso próprio.

- E como eu vou saber qual é o ritmo certo?

A mão em seu ombro o apertou, como se o encorajasse.

- Você vai saber, simples assim.

Queria agradecer pelo voto de confiança, mas isso pareceu uma coisa errada a se fazer. Aquele instante pedia por silêncio e foi isso o que Harry deu. Encarou os olhos negros dela, como se esperasse que ela voltasse a lhe perguntar se ele queria tentar, e acabou caindo em sua imensidão. Ou talvez fossem somente as velas que lhe deram um brilho especial ou outra coisa que não conseguiu descrever. Ou tudo isso.

Pansy, por outro lado, tentava recuperar a voz de forma que Potter não percebesse que a perdera. Seu voto de confiança nele foi tão estranho, assim com seu silêncio e aqueles olhos verdes por detrás dos óculos – que tinham um reflexo quase vermelho à luz daquelas velas, deixando seus olhos tão mais bonitos. Sentia-se encabulada e numa situação completamente nova, e não sabia como sair dali. Ou se queria sair dali.

Por fim, preferiu tirar a mão do ombro dele, e escorregou-a por seu braço, tentando lhe dizer que era hora para se afastarem. Obviamente, não deu certo. Na verdade, a única reação que deu a Harry foi um leve inclinar de cabeça, os olhos ficando intensos e percebeu que o garoto à sua frente era até que bem atraente, em suas particularidades quase imperceptíveis.

Mordeu o lábio inferior, tentando buscar seu cérebro – que parecia ter tirado férias permanentes por aquela noite – até que sentiu Harry, instintivamente, aproximá-la. Não foi um movimento malicioso, percebeu rápido (ele não era Draco, nem Blaise). Era uma maneira de ele dizer que não queria afastá-la, e ao mesmo tempo lhe dar espaço.

Ora, mas que espaço? Seus narizes estavam quase se tocando! E as velas estavam tão fracas e tinha todo um clima romântico e, droga, será que ele não percebia?

Mas Harry percebia. Não exatamente com as palavras dela – era tão cego para romances como para outras coisas –, mas sabia que havia algo no ar. Não era completamente inocente e sabia que um dia em sua adolescência iria beijar alguém, só não esperava que fosse querer isso tão cedo ou com uma pessoa como... Ela.

Ela, que era bonita, sim, mas em sua própria maneira. Seu rosto ficava atraente dependendo do ângulo ou de suas expressões e, naquele instante, ela estava tão bonita, perto de Harry, a respiração batendo nos lábios dele, o próprio lábio sendo mordiscado por um de seus caninos.

Tentou conter um sorriso, mas não conseguiu. Lentamente, abaixou sua cabeça para perto da dela e aproximou os lábios. Pansy entreabriu os seus instintivamente. Os dois preparavam-se para fechar os olhos quando, subitamente, a garota voltou a si e desviou o rosto. Harry pôde notar que ela estava corada, e sentiu seu próprio rosto esquentar.

Afastaram-se um pouco e, por minutos, caminharam pela sala, não conseguindo encarar um ao outro. Até que Harry decidiu que era hora de quebrar o silêncio e a tensão.

- Então... Vamos tentar?

X

O castelo ficou vazio a maior parte do tempo naquele dia, porque estavam todos muito ocupados com as preparações para o Yule Ball. Professores revisavam mais de uma vez o que deveria e não deveriam fazer – tirar pontos dos estudantes era uma delas, para azar de Snape –, e alunos estavam preocupados demais com suas roupas e cabelos, e tentando fazer de tudo para a noite não dar errado.

Pansy acordou com um embrulho no estômago e a certeza de que não se livraria tão fácil dele quanto gostaria. A noite passada, aquele momento certamente íntimo demais com Harry Potter, fora um quase-erro e tudo indicava que as coisas iriam continuar caminhando para sua destruição moral e social. Porque beijar Harry Potter era fora de questão, ter seu primeiro beijo com um Gryffindor que sempre a odiou – que ainda deveria odiá-la – era uma vergonha que ela não cometeria.

Mergulhou para debaixo dos lençóis, as orelhas pegando fogo, pensando o que poderia fazer a respeito, quando um embrulho caiu em suas pernas e uma coruja piou alto na cabeceira de sua cama.

Seu vestido havia chegado.

Correção: veria o que poderia a fazer a respeito enquanto se arrumava.

X

- Cara, qual é o seu problema? – Ron perguntou pela vigésima vez aquela manhã, enquanto arrancava a contra-gosto os babados de suas vestes – Você está assim desde que acordou. Antes, andava de um lado para o outro; agora fica lendo e relendo o bilhete que seu par enviou e fica com os olhos vidrados! Você está me assustando!

Harry sabia que sim. Que estava assustando, claro. E até sentia um pouco de pena de Ron, mas não conseguia tirar da cabeça que quase beijara Pansy Parkinson enquanto treinavam as danças. Acordou com o estômago dando voltas, olheiras nos olhos por ficar remoendo aquilo e tentando entender se sentia culpa por ter quase feito isso ou raiva por não tê-lo feito. E com o bilhete da garota – avisando que eles não treinariam – só o deixou pior, porque agora também havia a sensação de que iria estragar tudo na hora.

Respirou fundo, sentindo-se incrivelmente mal – nem mesmo Voldemort o deixara assim. Passou a mão nos cabelos várias vezes, o bilhete sendo amassado pela outra, até que Ron perdesse a paciência mais uma vez. Jogou suas vestes em sua cama e caminhou até a do amigo, sentando ao seu lado.

- O que está havendo, Harry? Você está estranho.

As mãos de Harry tremeram.

- Você promete que não vai contar a ninguém?

Ron arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- O que você é agora? Uma menina assustada? Por favor, você sabe que eu não vou contar para ninguém? Mas o que é afinal.

Harry respirou fundo, realmente se sentindo como uma menina assustada. E antes que pudesse pensar nas palavras, já estava contando.

X

O vestido de Daphne caiu no chão e a boca dela estava lutando para acompanhá-lo. Pansy sentiu-se incrivelmente boba diante disso e, com as orelhas pegando fogo, decidiu se concentrar em seu cabelo. A voz da melhor amiga, entretanto, não permitiu isso.

- Como assim você quase beijou seu par?

Respirou fundo.

- Quase significa quase. Não tem nada demais. – mentiu – Estávamos treinando e uma coisa levou a outra e...

- Vocês se beijaram? – havia um tom ansioso demais na voz de Daphne que não agradou Pansy.

- Não. Quase nos beijamos não quer dizer que o fizemos, Dap. Você sabe.

A amiga correu para ela e, com um brilho estranho no olhar, colocou a mão nos ombros de Pansy e fez a pergunta fatídica:

- Como você se sentiu?

Perdeu o fôlego antes mesmo de descrever.

X

A expressão de Ron era dura e, juntando com os olhos azuis esbugalhados, era até engraçado, se não fosse constrangedor. Harry sentiu as bochechas esquentarem diante da confissão e, para não parecer um idiota completo na frente do amigo, decidiu caminhar casualmente pelo dormitório.

Obviamente não funcionou.

- Cara... – o ruivo começou, finalmente recobrando sua voz – A Hermione vai te matar.

Harry perdeu o controle.

- Não estou preocupado com a Hermione. – o que era uma mentira, pois estava. Bastante. Sua amiga não era a maior fã de Pansy, e sabia que o sentimento era recíproco – Eu estou preocupado com o baile. Eu vou com Pansy Parkinson. Você sabe o que isso significa.

Ron concordou com a cabeça.

- Que a Hermione vai te matar! – e diante do olhar furioso do amigo, tratou de completar: – E que você vai perder sua popularidade, as pessoas não vão mais te cumprimentar, vocês vão ser tachados de traidores de Casas e serão excluídos para sempre e–

- Ron, você não está ajudando!

- Não estou tentando ajudar, Harry! Ainda estou em choque! Você vai com a Parkinson! Com a cara de buldogue!

- Ela não tem cara de buldogue!

Silêncio. O típico silêncio que se esperava diante de uma conversa daquelas. E de uma resposta daquelas. Os dois amigos trataram de acalmar os ânimos – o que demorou um pouco – antes de voltarem a conversar.

- Harry, acho que você gosta dela.

- Não, eu não gosto. – e hesitou por um momento – Digo, eu gosto dela. Ou melhor, não tenho nada contra ela. Malfoy que é o problema; ela só é cínica e orgulhosa. Mas eu não tenho razão para odiá-la.

- Certo. Mas você gosta dela?

- Eu... Eu... – olhou para o chão, derrotado – Não sei.

Uma mão em seu ombro.

- Então acho que vai ter de descobrir hoje.

Sabia que essa seria a resposta e odiava o fato de Ron estar certo.

X

Resolveu esperá-la do lado de fora do dormitório dos Slytherin. Era a melhor coisa a se fazer, pois se ficassem mais tempo juntos, talvez apaziguasse a sensação estranha que teriam quando adentrassem no Salão Principal e recebessem todos aqueles olhares e sussurros.

Tratou de sair muito antes do normal para evitar um desencontro entre ele e Pansy e, após pedir para Ron arrumar sua capa mais uma vez, jogou a capa de invisibilidade nos ombros e foi embora. A distância entre as casas parecia maior por causa da ansiedade, mas quando chegou – feliz de encontrar o lugar de primeira, graças ao Marauder's Map –, ela pareceu piorar.

Antes dos casais se dirigirem para o Salão Principal, Harry Potter andou de um lado para o outro, completamente nervoso com o fato de que tudo podia dar errado numa noite que não era para dar errado. Seus pensamentos estavam tão incoerentes que assustava até mesmo ele. E quando o horário chegou e os casais passaram a se dirigir ao Baile – todos muito orgulhosos e de narizes empinados –, o Gryffindor se encolheu em uma das paredes, fazendo questão de não trombar com nenhum Slytherin.

E enquanto esperava, viu uma cena peculiar. Uma menina que usava um vestido amarelo berrante, que contrastava bastante com seus cabelos loiros compridos, aproximou-se do dormitório dos Slytherin e esperou. Harry a achou engraçada, pois ela tinha rabanetes no lugar de brincos, e um grande girassol nos cabelos. Os olhos azuis eram meio esbugalhados, e até que entendia os risinhos e comentários infelizes que alguns casais davam a ela – e que ela prontamente ignorava.

Até que chegou seu par. O que era impressionante, porque era Theodore Nott. Usava vestes negras, parecidas com aquelas roupas antigas que se via em filmes muggles, e caminhava um pouco nervoso. Avistou a menina e brigou com ela, dizendo que era para ser o contrário. Ela lhe sorriu e disse que a melhor coisa que podiam fazer era não serem previsíveis, porque isso os tornaria tão chatos quanto os outros casais. Isso pareceu convencê-lo, pois logo mudou de assunto e disse que ela estava muito bonita.

Sentiu certa simpatia por Nott depois disso. Afinal, ele também conseguiu ver a beleza em uma menina estranha, assim como Harry viu como Pansy, em suas particularidades, era bonita. Talvez ele não fosse estranho, somente perspicaz. É, sentiu muita simpatia por Nott, depois disso.

Teve uma sensação que misturava alívio e felicidade, porque a menina definitivamente não era Slytherin, assim como definitivamente não era muito normal. E ainda assim Theodore Nott iria com ela, não ligando para o que os outros pensavam.

Mas essa sensação durou pouco. Pois, mal Nott e sua acompanhante sumiram de sua vista e Draco Malfoy e Blaise Zabini saíram da Sala Comunal da Slytherin com suas acompanhantes. Possuíam aquele olhar de desprezo tão irritante que fez o sangue de Harry ferver. Olhavam para os outros pares com desdém, como se fossem os únicos descentemente vestidos ou bem acompanhados. Entendia agora porque Nott foi primeiro, tentando evitar piadas de seus amigos quanto seu par.

Perguntou-se como Pansy conseguia andar com esses dois com tanta facilidade. Será que ela não via a falta de caráter dos amigos? E era claro que ele ignorava o fato de que Parkinson tinha a mesma personalidade que seus colegas Slytherin.

Draco e Blaise sumiram, assim como os outros alunos. Não demorou em o corredor se esvaziar, e o medo tomar o Gryffindor. Onde Pansy estava? Por que ela não saíra? Será que ela atravessou o corredor e ele não notou? Tirou o Marauder's Map de dentro de suas vestes e estava murmurando as palavras para acioná-lo, quando a entrada para os dormitórios da Slytherin se abriu num estalo seco.

E Pansy Parkinson saiu.

X

Foi uma péssima ideia contar a Daphne como se sentiu.

Foi uma péssima ideia reviver o momento, as emoções, o frio na barriga e como achou que Harry estava muito bonito naquele instante.

Foi uma péssima ideia chamá-lo de Harry.

Foi uma péssima ideia não treinar para não chamá-lo de Harry.

Foi uma péssima ideia fingir que não era nada e que era só comparecer ao baile e tudo estaria acabado.

Foi uma péssima ideia dizer que estava morta, e talvez a culpa disso fosse algo muito parecido com paixão ou amor.

Respirou fundo antes de sair do Salão Comunal. Pousou a mão em seu estômago, sentindo-o revirar em ansiedade e decidiu que era hora de se mover e dançar.

Era sua noite.

X

Era Pansy, mas não era apenas Pansy. Seu cabelo estava arrumado de um jeito feminino e bagunçado, e um laço rosa choque o decorava. O vestido era um tomara-que-caia feito com dois tipos de tecido, ambos da mesma cor que o laço em seu cabelo. Os tecidos se encontravam transversalmente, dando um ar divertido à roupa. O tecido do busto e da cintura possuía pequenas flores bordadas, quase imperceptíveis.

O vestido acabava um pouco mais abaixo dos joelhos, e havia um babado rosa transparente saindo de dentro. Combinando com o vestido, havia uma bolsa pequena, de mão. A menina também usava algumas pulseiras de tons claros em um dos braços, e um colar de uma pedra meio avermelhada no pescoço. Seu sapato era um salto alto ponta de agulha um pouco mais alto que o esperado, e era da cor prata.

Provavelmente as meninas do Salão achariam que Pansy estava usando uma roupa para aparecer, porque era um vestido berrante, assim como os acessórios. Mas combinavam completamente com a garota, e casava perfeitamente com a personalidade de Pansy.

Para Harry, ela estava linda.

A menina olhou para os lados, como se esperando alguém, antes de começar a andar no corredor. Harry então se lembrou de que estava invisível e, antes que pudesse pensar, retirou a capa.

Pansy soltou um grito quando a forma de Harry se fez presente. Claro, ela não tinha a menor ideia de que ele possuía uma capa de invisibilidade, e nem que ele estaria esperando. Mas assim que a menina se recuperou, tratou de esbofeteá-lo no braço com sua bolsa. O golpe doeu, mas Harry não demonstrou.

- Seu idiota! Quer me matar de susto? Como é que fez isso?

Deu risada, um pouco embaraçado por tê-la assustado, antes de lhe explicar sobre a capa. Era uma coisa arriscada confiar um segredo desses para uma amiga de Draco – e, ainda por cima, Slytherin –, mas também era arriscado ir com ela no baile, e ali estava ele, achando-a estonteante. Pansy o escutou com seriedade e um pouco de surpresa. Quando Harry terminou de explicar, se ofereceu para guardar, em seu dormitório, a capa e o Mapa, que ele deixou escapar uma coisa ou outra.

- Se Draco soubesse disso, ele ficaria muito bravo.

- Bem, isso explicaria porque eu sempre escapo de seus planos ridículos.

- Não. É porque você tem uma capa legal e um mapa interessante, e ele não. Isso o deixaria cheio de inveja, acredite em mim.

Os dois riram. E os dois sabiam que ela não diria nada.

X

Caminharam até o Salão Principal em silêncio, pois não havia necessidade para palavras. Os dois sabiam qual seria a reação das pessoas e os dois sabiam que não haveria como impedir – ou lamentar. Planos seriam desnecessários, temores apenas os atrapalhariam e conversas amenas não diminuiriam o desconforto.

Ao aproximarem-se do último lance de escadas, ouviram a voz da Professora McGonagall perguntar a alguém onde Potter estava, apenas para receber uma resposta negativa. Ouviram a mulher mais velha bradar alguma coisa sobre o garoto, e trocaram olhares. Começaram a rir baixo, antes de voltarem a se recompor e caminharem.

Sentiu os olhares das pessoas de fora do Salão os atacarem, em curiosidade e surpresa. Viu que Cedric e Cho estavam surpresos – a menina um pouco mais decepcionada – e viu Fleur se aproximar de um boquiaberto Roger Davies e comentar alguma coisa sobre os dois. E então encontrou Viktor Krum e seu par, e quando notou que era Hermione, Harry desviou os olhos para o chão. Preferia não ver a expressão da amiga.

Pansy, entretanto, fitou a melhor amiga de Harry com um pouco de rancor, que foi devolvido sem hesitação. Também havia um brilho indignado, além de uma mensagem que somente as mulheres conseguiam entregar aos outros: quero falar com você mais tarde. A Slytherin respondeu com um sorrisinho cínico: mal posso esperar, então.

McGonagall estava surpresa. Muito surpresa, para falar a verdade. Piscou os olhos algumas vezes antes de voltar ao seu normal e pedir para que os pares fizessem uma fila.

- Quando as portas abrirem, quero que vocês entrem, e sorriam.

Harry remexeu-se ao lado de Pansy e recebeu um aperto leve em seu braço, avisando-o que precisava se acalmar ou ia acabar com tudo. Mas os dois sabiam que isso não ocorreria, porque eram um bom time.

X

As portas abriram. Neve feita de magia bateu em seus óculos e o fez sorrir. A luz o cegava parcialmente, e sentiu que era a vez de Pansy se mexer ao lado, nervosa. Aproximou sua boca da orelha dela para lhe dizer que tudo ficaria bem, mas não se mexeu depois disso. Continuou naquela posição e sentiu-a mover-se para encará-lo nos olhos.

- Você está muito bonita. – sussurrou, a voz baixa, dando um tom quase rouco.

Ela lhe sorriu, agradecendo, e molhou os lábios, contendo o desejo de beijá-lo naquele momento. Seria uma coisa ruim – uma coisa muito ruim – de se fazer, assim como era inevitável.

E então um salto ponto de agulha atingiu o pé de Harry, fazendo com que ele se desconcentrasse de Pansy e olhar para frente.

apertando o pé de Harry, fazendo-o se desconcentrar de Pansy e olhar para frente. Encontrou os olhos irritados de Hermione e sentiu as bochechas esquentarem.

- Desculpe por isso. – murmurou para o par, e percebeu que ela não o encarava. Estava ocupada demais encarando a garota à sua frente, incrivelmente irritada.

Viu Pansy abrir a boca para comentar algo sobre Hermione – que também estava muito bonita –, mas a voz da Professora a impediu.

- É a hora. Vão.

Começaram a andar.

X

Foi uma sensação estranha sentir a luz do Yule Ball batendo em seus olhos conforme os casais à frente – Cedric e Cho, aplaudidos com tanta força pelos estudantes; Roger Davies e Fleur, recebendo ovações e alguns comentários cheios de tristeza de alguns estudantes que queriam ir com um dos dois; Viktor Krum e Hermione, que receberam mais sons surpresos que aplausos e mesmo assim continuaram a sorrir – moviam-se para o centro do ex-Salão Principal. Também dava uma sensação de desespero, algo nos peitos de ambos se mexendo e gritando que tudo poderia dar errado naquele momento.

Sem saber o que fazer, olharam-se, procurando por respostas um no olhar do outro. Só conseguiram sorrir – não forçadamente, e sim porque era muito engraçado. E quando olharam para frente, sentindo-se muito melhores que antes, só puderam pensar o quanto iam rir, depois do baile.

X

Foram recepcionados por silêncio, exceto pelos aplausos de Ron e de Dumbledore, seguidos por os quase-em-choque de Daphne. Havia incerteza no olhar quando o dirigiu à Pansy, mas havia também felicidade. Teriam de conversar sobre uma coisa depois do baile, as duas sabiam. Algo que envolvia um beijo.

Bem, não era como se esperassem outras reações – muito embora acharam divertido a expressão que Draco e Blaise lhe entregaram, bem como a leve discussão entre Snape e McGonagall sobre os dois –, mas seria bem melhor para eles se houvesse algo mais do que silêncio e surpresa.

Pensando desse jeito, quando alcançaram o centro do Salão e se juntaram aos outros casais, Dumbledore acenou para a banda e a música começou a soar.

Era uma balada suave, delicada e que fez com que Harry se perdesse rapidamente nas notas. O ritmo era lento e agradável, instigando o menino a se mover, porém não era o momento certo. Pansy havia lhe dito; ele perceberia o momento com facilidade, porque em músicas assim sempre há uma nota correta para se mover; uma abertura para a dança.

E havia mesmo.

Uma nota diferente, e impulsionou seu corpo e o de Pansy para o lado certo, no exato instante que os casais. A Slytherin lhe sorriu e meneou com a cabeça, tentando não ficar tão feliz quanto estava parecendo. Harry sabia que ela tinha muita confiança nele, mas que era um alívio também ver que tinha dado certo.

Moveram-se com harmonia, com respeito um pelo outro e com algo mais que alguns notaram. Harry soltou-se de Pansy no momento certo, girou-a no momento certo e até voltou a aproximá-la de seu corpo sem se perder na música. Durante toda a música, o casal conseguiu evitar qualquer acidente, qualquer pisada de pé, e qualquer trombo com outro par.

E quando Pansy acreditou que poderia ter aquele momento para sempre, houve o fim da música, e a separação. Bateram palmas, desviando os olhares para o público, pensando em quantas pessoas já o odiavam.

O número parecia ainda maior, diante das palmas.

X

Pansy sentiu-se inusitadamente decepcionada. O sonho havia acabado, cada um sentaria em uma mesa diferente e esqueceriam de tudo o que houve. Diria aos amigos que não tivera escolha; que a culpa fora de Draco e do mundo, e que até não foi tão ruim assim, mesmo com uma companhia tão desagradável.

E o nó em sua garganta não era nada.

Sorriu para ele de maneira superior e arrumou os cabelos e o laço. Endireitou o corpo um pouco mais e girou nos calcanhares, pronta para ir se sentar e deixar que seus amigos se divertissem a noite toda – e sabendo que, uma hora, Blaise, Nott ou Draco viriam convidá-la para dançar, porque era o mínimo que eles podiam fazer por ela.

Mas seu plano deprimente e solitário foi por água abaixo por culpa uma voz que ecoou no meio da multidão que se formava na pista de dança.

- Hey, Pansy! – não Parkinson. Não mais.

Virou-se apenas para ver Harry se aproximando ainda mais dela, coçando a nuca, um pouco encabulado por tê-la chamado pelo primeiro nome. Ele encarava uma das grandes árvores do baile, tentando buscar as palavras em suas folhas. Pansy não entendeu bem a razão até sentir o olhar mortífero de Hermione da pista de dança, acusando-os de alguma coisa perversa e perigosa.

- Gostaria de dançar mais uma vez?

Os olhos negros dela se abriram, surpresos. Deu um passou para trás e olhou para os lados, sem saber o que dizer.

- Achei que o nosso acordo era apenas de uma dança.

Harry sorriu e se aproximou. E somente nesse instante percebeu o quão ele estava bonito, o quanto suas vestes combinavam com seus olhos, o quanto ele era adorável com aquele jeito meio desleixado e desengonçado, e aquele sorriso meio sem saber o que fazer no rosto.

Estendeu a mão para ela e sussurrou, de maneira serena e encantadora:

- Combinamos que iríamos ao baile, mas não dissemos nada sobre dançar. Então estou te convidando para dançar de novo.

Não conseguiu deixar de sorrir. Não conseguiu não aceitar sua mão.

X

Convidou-a para dançar a noite toda.

N/A.: Estou há meses para terminar essa história, e foi uma das coisas mais divertidas que já escrevi. Demorou muito, eu paguei prenda pela eternidade, mas valeu completamente a pena. Devo agradecer o FTW, que conseguiu me fazer pensar nessa história e, por mais que eu não tenha terminado no dia, foi muito bom, porque casou com and the sky was all violet. Acabei fazendo um fanmix para essa fanfic, e gostei bastante do resultado, principalmente dos banners.

Sobre a questão de música e etc, bem... Só posso dizer que eu só pude descrever pelo que eu me lembro de ter visto na televisão e em outros lugares. Se alguma coisa estiver errada, por favor me avisem; eu adoro saber sobre danças e gostaria de conhecer um pouco mais e, da próxima vez, escrever direito.

Bem, é só isso!


	8. Acabamos sempre- Bel Malfoy

**Nome:** Bel Malfoy

**Título da fic:** Acabamos sempre por esbarrar nas consequências...

**Classificação**: T/M

**Observações:** Nada de NC's, é M por algumas passagens, mas nada de explícito. Fic participante do Projecto "And all sky was violet…". Escolhi a situação nº 17 - Harry auror interrogando Pansy.

-Tu não podes estar a falar a sério… - resmungou Harry, voltando a sentar-se de frente para a interrogada.

Eram três da tarde, na sala de interrogatórios dos Aurores. Porém, ao contrário do usual, nenhum dos colegas de Harry estava a observá-lo. Bom, ao fim de quatro dias com sessões de interrogatório das sete e meia da manhã até quase à meia-noite, já mais ninguém aguentava o silêncio de Pansy Parkinson. Bem, ninguém excepto Harry. E todo o esforço valera a pena, pois a morena começava a quebrar… Só que não da maneira que Harry esperara…

-Muito a sério, Potter. Eu só digo tudo o que sei sobre os comensais escondidos se me garantires a segurança e protecção de uma pessoa.

-Então tu sabes onde eles estão. Isso já é um começo… - Harry agarrou-se àquela fuga de informação, na esperança de conseguir arrancar-lhe o que queria.

-22 anos, Potter. Onze anos desde o dia em que te conheci. Eu não sou uma qualquer possível prisioneira; sou aquela que te pode dar o esconderijo da mulher que, por uma unha negra, não matou o teu padrinho e a Nymphadora. Vivi quatro anos inteiros a carregar este tipo de segredos (isto, se excluirmos os anos da guerra) então, mais uma noite, ou uma semana, ou um ano, ou vinte que sejam, não me vão fazer diferença. Não sou o tipo de pessoa a quem arrancas algo com as tuas palavras doces ou ameaças; queres que te diga tudo o que sei? Protege quem eu quero.

-Que seja. - suspirou o auror, desistindo de jogar com a mulher sentada à sua frente.

Pansy não era o género de mulher com quem um homem adulto de 22 anos quisesse jogar; pelo menos, não dentro de uma sala de interrogatório. Num quarto? Sim, com certeza e Harry sabia-o. Uma única vez, mas ele sabia. Agora, jogar com ela num sítio onde a slytherin se teria de defender com qualquer coisa que lhe viesse parar às mãos, era uma coisa bastante perigosa de se fazer…

-O Ministério tem uma série de…

-Eu não quero o Ministério, quero-te a ti! Tu és capaz de a proteger e garantir que nada lhe acontece, uma cambada de velhos patéticos não! Se algo lhe acontecer, eu morro! Eu… Meu Merlin, eu devia aprender a estar calada… - Harry fitou Pansy com assombro, vendo-a perder o controlo pela primeira vez. - Toma conta dela, Potter, e eu dou-te tudo o que precisares.

-Tomar conta dela? Ah, Parkinson, tu só estás presa porque te recusas a colaborar; não ficarás muito mais tempo aqui depois de falares.

-Então toma conta de nós as duas, Potter, porque se alguma coisa lhe acontecesse, eu morro, e o mesmo acontecesse com ela. E eu não vou dizer quem é, apenas vou escrever as iniciais dela no raio da folha em que te comprometes a zelar pela nossa segurança. E não adianta reclamar que eu verifiquei: é perfeitamente legal. - declarou de uma assentada, não deixando qualquer tipo de chance de ser interrompida.

Em menos de cinco minutos, Harry segurava a declaração de compromisso, tentando deslindar quem era a E.P.P. por quem Pansy tanto se preocupava, enquanto esta dizia tudo o que sabia sem ser interrompida. E caramba! Aquela mulher daria um excelente arquivo no que referia a informações sobre Comensais!

-Posso ir agora embora, Potter? - perguntou a morena, desejosa de se livrar dos olhos verdes dele. Olhos esses que a fizeram passar por um inferno de quatro dias em que tivera de lutar com todas as suas forças para não dizer nada.

-Apenas mais duas perguntas, e estas não tens qualquer obrigação de responder se não quiseres: porque é que decidiste abandonar o lado negro? E como conseguiste escapar, sabendo tanto? Ok, a guerra já acabou, mas ainda andam por aí alguns Comensais influentes…

-A palavra que tentas esconder é Traição, Potter. Porque é que eu traí tudo aquilo que me foi ensinado desde pequena, esta sim é a tua verdadeira pergunta. Não tentes trapacear-me, Potter, eu conheço-te demasiado bem para cair. - gargalhou. - Mas acho que mereces a resposta, pela ousadia em perguntar…

Levantou-se para esticar um pouco as pernas, bebeu um pouco de água e voltou a sentar-se, encarando os olhos verdes de Harry de frente.

-Simplesmente porque eu própria me traí. Primeiro o meu cérebro, depois o meu corpo, depois o meu coração. Em seguida as minhas crenças, aquilo em que julgava acreditar, aquilo que julgava ser verdade, aquilo em que julgava estar certa, a minha vida. Eu traí tudo isto, Harry, e a culpa é tua.

Harry ouviu os lábios vermelhos dela acariciar o seu primeiro nome, e não pôde conter um ligeiro tremor. Porém, estava demasiado concentrado nas suas palavras e nos seus olhos para revidar. Olhos esses que, por entre o azul marinho, mostravam amor, carinho, raiva, preocupação, divertimento, tristeza… Tudo menos arrependimento.

-Eu explico. O meu cérebro traiu-me ao deixar que os teus lábios tocassem os meus, o meu corpo seguiu-lhe o exemplo, arrepiando-se ao leve toque dos teus dedos e o meu coração não ficou para trás, esquecendo toda uma guerra terminada por uma noite de amor. Quando eu própria me virei contra mim, porquê parar? Então, tudo aquilo em que acreditava desvaneceu-se a cada peça que saía do nosso corpo naquela quarto, enquanto todos festejavam lá fora. O que julgava ser verdade sendo traído pela minha percepção de que estava errada: tu não eras tímido e fugidio; sabias perfeitamente prender alguém a ti e fazer-se render. E foi assim que vi desaparecer aquilo em que julgava estar certa. Os toques, o fôlego, o calor, a dança, tudo aquilo terminando num ápice descuidado em que os nossos corpos se uniram num só. Traí tudo aquilo que formava a Pansy Parkinson errada que fui durante toda a minha adolescência. E sinceramente? Nunca me arrependi por um único segundo…

_Sem palavras. Era tudo o que definia Harry James Potter naquele momento._

-Mamã!

Uma menininha de cabelos negros e ondulados, olhos verdes e pele de porcelana entrou na sala de interrogatórios a correr, fazendo com que Pansy desse um pulo para fora da cadeira a tempo de pegar na pequena ao colo.

-Emma, que estás aqui a fazer? Quem te trouxe?

-A tia Mariana. E a menina Her-mi-o-ne - abrandou, para dizer o nome correctamente, na sua voz alegre e no seu jeito de bailarina - disse que estavas aqui e que eu podia entrar. Mamã, ela pode casar com o tio Draco? É muito mais simpática que a buldog…

-Querida, diz-se Bullstrode e isso é uma pergunta que tens de lhe fazer a ela, princesa… - declarou, apontando para a recém-chegada.

Hermione, com os braços cruzados, batia o pé ritmadamente no chão, fazendo os cachos ondularem suavemente com o movimento. No entanto, o seu olhar era tudo menos suave.

-Harry James Potter: queres explicar-me onde dormiste quatro anos e nove meses antes do dia 15 de Abril deste ano?

-Chi, tanta conta… Mamã, no final, aquilo dá no quê?

-O dia em que foste… ah… concebida, amor.

-O que é con-ce-bi-da?

Pansy olhou Hermione de modo assassino, perguntando-lhe como sairia daquela. A gryffindor limitou-se a suspirar, percebendo que não seria daquela vez que teria a sua resposta. Dane-se. Eles precisavam de falar.

-Emma, porque não vens comigo conhecer o Ministério?

-E explicas-me o que é "con-ce-bi-da"?

-Sim, claro! - respondeu Hermione, dando a mão à pequena irrequieta e guiando-a para fora da sala. Não sem antes mimar "Tens muita coisa a explicar" com os lábios, encarando Harry ferozmente.

-E.P.P. é o que eu estou a pensar?

-Provavelmente. - Pansy suspirou. - O Ministério não autoriza registos em que a criança não tenha o sobrenome do pai, então ficou Emma Lily Parkinson Potter. Antes de mais, eu nunca disse nada pois não queria de forma alguma pressionar-te, Harry. Tinhas acabado de ganhar a guerra de uma vida; não era o momento para teres de escolher ser pai ou não. Como eu escolhi ser mãe, não houve bastante que te coubesse a ti escolher…

_Correcção: Pai. Era tudo o que definia Harry James Potter naquele momento._

-Então, quê? Ias dizer-me quando chegasse a carta de Hogwarts da minha filha? Quando eu já não tivesse oportunidade de vê-la brincar?

A gravata de Harry voou para alguma parte da sala quando ele se levantou e desapertou vários botões da camisa.

-Toda a minha vida eu não conheci uma família que fosse realmente minha, Pansy. Era sempre a família de outra pessoa: a do Ron, a da Hermione, a do Neville… Eu jamais faria um filho meu passar pelo mesmo…

-Tinhas acabado de vingar os teus pais! No fim de tudo, conseguiste acabar com o sacana que te tirou os pais, Harry! Querias que chegasse à tua beira dois meses depois disso e ter dito "Ai e tal, estou grávida, vais ter um filho, parabéns."? Santo Merlin, eu fiquei sem saber o que fazer por dias! A única coisa da qual tinha a certeza era que não abdicaria daquele pequeno anjinho por nada! Nem duas semanas depois, e ela já tinha todo o meu coração…

Um pequeno sorriso surgiu nos lábios de Harry.

-Amava-la? Mesmo sendo minha?

_-Principalmente_ sendo tua… - ela sussurrou. - Não hesitei em dar o nome da tua mãe à nossa filha, Harry. Porque, tal como ela, eu sempre farei com que o meu amor proteja a minha menina… Trair tudo o que me rodeava foi a melhor decisão que alguma vez tomei.

O único som ouvido foi Pansy suster a respiração, nanossegundos antes de sentir os lábios de Harry nos seus. E foi como se nunca se tivessem separado.

-Eu não quero ser chata, Harry, mas e agora?

-Vocês mulheres complicam, sabes? - perguntou-lhe, estendendo-lhe o seu casaco e a mala e abrindo-lhe a porta. - Agora é muito simples: a Emma vai saber quem é o pai porque nós lhe vamos contar, vamos direitinhos para Grimmauld Place onde vou pedir ao Kreacher e ao Dobby que tragam as vossas coisas e vou perguntar-te se queres fazer parte da minha vida por muito mais que uma noite. Está bom assim?

-Mais que uma noite? Tipo: uma vida inteira?

-Um milhão de anos, Pansy. Toda a eternidade…

O casal entreolhou-se e sorriu, ouvindo três vozes cantando "Somewhere Over The Rainbow" em pleno átrio do Ministério. Era Emma, Hermione e… Draco?

Ora esta ia ser uma boa história…


	9. Imobilidade-Bela

_**Título:** _Imobilidade_  
**Autora:** _Bela_  
**Situação:**_ 18- Pansy casada e Harry solteiro_.  
**Observação:**_ Fic escrita para o Desafio de Hogwarts també_m._

_Seus pés não o levavam a lugar nenhum. Sua mente não saía do lugar._

Seus olhos registravam a rua por onde passava, mas ele não se importava com nada do que via. Era bonito, a neve e tal, mas de que lhe adiantava? Ela não estava ali, e era ela quem interessava. Estava sozinho - como sempre estivera - e ela em algum lugar comemorando algo que para ele não tinha importância. Porque ela tinha algo para comemorar, ele nunca teria.

_Seus pés não o levavam a lugar nenhum. Sua mente não saía do lugar._

Quando conheceu Pansy, não registrou sua presença mais do que o necessário. Era apenas mais uma Slytherin, mais uma inimiga. Porém, eles cresceram e amadureceram e ela se casou. Talvez o fato de ela ter casado com Draco Malfoy tenha atraído sua atenção. Talvez buscasse apenas vingança contra o colega odiado. Talvez tenha mesmo se apaixonado. E, o que começou como encontros indecisos por parte dela, se tornou um caso amoroso complicado.

_Seus pés não o levavam a lugar nenhum. Sua mente não saía do lugar._

Harry não conseguia parar de pensar nela. Queria tocar sua pele pálida e macia a todo momento, afundando a língua nos lábios sedosos e embrenhando as mãos nos fios dourados. Insistia que ela o amasse também, porque ambos eram perfeitos um para o outro. Palavras clichê e de significado amplo demais, mas que ele continuava a usar com intuito de convencê-la - mesmo Pansy sendo irredutível. Dizia que não voltaria atrás, por causa dos filhos. Na opinião de Harry, aqueles dois tornar-se-iam loiros mimados e azedos iguais ao pai. Não valia a pena lutar por eles.

_Seus pés não o levavam a lugar nenhum. Sua mente não saía do lugar._

Então ele continuava a andar pelas ruas praticamente vazias e mal iluminadas. Imaginava-se chegando em uma casa quente e aconchegante, sendo acolhido por um par de crianças e beijado por Pansy. Quando decidiu terminar com Ginny, tanto tempo atrás, foi porque tinha medo de se apegar demais à uma vida estável. Agora, porém, pensava que o casamento poderia ser muito mais emocionante do que caminhar solteiro em meio a uma nevasca. Talvez, se tivesse notado Pansy antes, as coisas poderiam ser diferentes...

_Seus pés não o levavam a lugar nenhum. Sua mente não saía do lugar._


	10. Seven years and 50 days- Narcisa

**Título:** Seven years and 50 days

**Capítulo**: Ano 01

**Situação:** 19- Harry conhecendo Pansy no vagão ou durante o Beco Diagonal [ao invés do Ron e do Draco, respectivamente]

**Ano 01**

Harry jamais se imaginou em um lugar como o Beco Diagonal. Era mágico, livre e tudo o que sempre mais quis. As várias lojas, com produtos que ele apenas ouvira escondido na escada enquanto seus tios e primo assistiam filmes de fantasia, eram encantadoras e mesmo não tendo dinheiro, Harry se deixava levar pelo deslumbramento.

Se deixou levar por tanto tempo que logo se viu perdido no meio da rua. Olhou para todos os lados, mas Hagrid, o meio-gigante que fora buscá-lo em sua casa, havia desaparecido.

Logo Harry se viu correndo por todos os lados, trombando com transeuntes que o olhavam espantados. Seria ele?Seria a cicatriz? era o pensamento de todos que Harry ignorava. Ele precisava encontrar Hagrid rápido e apenas se focava nisso e na idéia de como um homem daquele tamanho poderia sumir.

"Hey, cuidado!" Harry, de repente, se viu no chão e sendo encarado por uma menina de cabelos loiros em tom de palha. Ela tinha as mãos nos quadris e o olhava com raiva. Todas as coisas que ela carregara estavam no chão. Harry rapidamente se apressou em ajudá-la.

"Desculpe, eu me perdi". Ele disse terminando de entregar a última pena – negra e curta – para a menina que ainda parecia aborrecida.

"É, eu notei. Precisa de ajuda?" Ela ainda estava aborrecida, e Harry sentia que a pergunta fora feita apenas por educação – e de fato, ela não tinha qualquer intenção de ajudar -, mas ele não podia se dar o luxo de ser educado e dizer que não, não precisava.

"Preciso sim. Estou procurando um meio-gigante chamado Hagrid". Harry viu os olhos da menina se abrirem por surpresa, mas não soube dizer se era por ele ter perdido um meio-gigante ou se por conhecer um.

Provavelmente pelos dois.

"Como alguém se perde de um meio-gigante?" Ela disse rindo e Harry sentiu raiva. Talvez tivesse sido melhor não ter perdido ajuda. "Bom, não seria aquele parado na (loja de roupas)?" A menina disse apontando para a porta da citada loja e Harry pôde ver Hagrid olhando para todos os lados, com uma expressão desesperada como a dele há alguns minutos atrás.

"É sim, obri..."O tempo que Harry levou para acenar para o meio-gigante e se fazer nota foi o mesmo que a menina levou para sumir na multidão. Harry até tentou encontrá-la durante o resto do dia – claro, sempre se certificando de que não havia se perdido novamente – mas no fim foi em vão.

Do mesmo modo que ela surgiu no Beco, ela sumiu.

Continua.

* * *

**Título:** Seven years and 50 days

**Capítulo**: Dia 01

**Situação**: 20- Pansy sendo atacada pelo trasgo, e não Hermione

**Dia 01**

Harry jamais imaginou que Hogwarts poderia ficar mais mágica do que já era, mas mesmo assim ela conseguiu o feito na primeira festa de Halloween dele. As velas e abóboras flutuantes, a música e as conversas, tudo ajudava a criar um ambiente mais mágico que o normal.

Até o professor entrar correndo e gritar "Trasgo nas masmorras". Nesse momento, Harry se esqueceu de toda magia do salão e só se lembrou que Hermione não estava lá para ser alertada também.

Ela poderia estar em perigo, e por mais inoportuna que fosse, Harry não desejava mal nenhum a menina.

Puxando Ron para longe da multidão, Harry entrou no primeiro banheiro que ouviu gritos de uma menina.

Ele não sabia se eram de Hermione; apenas sabia que alguém precisava de ajuda.

Qual foi a sua surpresa ao ver a menina que ele encontrara no Beco Diagonal alguns meses atrás. O verde em seu uniforme denunciava a sua casa e a expressão assustada em nada lembrava a arrogante da menina daquele dia.

Ela gritava e Harry tentava pensar, mas o barulho de pias sendo quebradas e gritos o distraíram por um momento e ele acabou sendo capturado pelo troll.

E o pior que, em algum momento, a varinha dele fora parar no nariz da criatura. Harry não sabia o que era pior: estar sem varinha, ou ouvir os gritos da menina loira.

Olhando para Ron e para a menina, ele gritava que eles fizessem alguma coisa, mas ela tremia de mais e Ron também parecia incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa.

"VIRA E SACODE!" Foi o que uma voz gritou do corredor. Harry conseguiu ver que era Hermione e Ron entendeu a mensagem. Logo, o troll acabara acertado pelo próprio taco de madeira – que antes usava para tentar acertar Harry – e caia desacordado no chão.

Harry, dolorido, tirou sua varinha do nariz do trasco e se virou para tentar falar alguma coisa para a menina, porém, antes que ele pudesse articular qualquer coisa, a menina saiu correndo em desespero, sem dizer nada.

"Mas que menina mal agradecida!" Foi o que Ron disse enquanto evitava olhar para Hermione.

"Mas o que houve aqui?" Foi o que a professora de transfiguração disse ao chegar ao banheiro destruído, fazendo com que os três alunos se esquecessem de que, até alguns segundos atrás, havia uma quarta pessoa no banheiro.

Continua.

* * *

**Título:** Seven years and 50 days

**Capítulo:** Ano 02

**Situação:** Pansy como apanhadora da Sonserina.

**Ano 02**

Há uma nova apanhadora na Sonserina, é o que Harry escuta durante o café da manhã. Olívio Wood, seu capitão por um ano, diz que você não precisa se preocupar já que a nova menina – ela só tem doze anos Harry! É o que ele fala antes de perceber que Harry também só tem doze anos – não é tão boa quanto o que saiu do cargo.

Ao menos é o que Olívio se forçar a acreditar, Harry percebe. O que ele, e toda a Grifinória, temem é que a Sonserina ganhe esse ano novamente.

"Treinos dobrados Harry!Treinos dobrados!" é o que Olívio fala enquanto se levanta da mesa da Grifinória. Nada,além do fato dele falar da nova apanhadora e dos treinos extras, poderia indicar melhor o quão preocupado ele estava.

E Harry pensava que o ano nem tinha começado...

-/-

"Vamos repassar tudo então. Fred e George vocês vão... O que?" Harry parou de andar quando percebeu que todos o fizeram. Ele estava atrás dos outros companheiros de time e por isso precisou ir para frente para ver o que tinha causado tanta raiva nos gêmeos Fred e George.

Lá estava a Sonserina, no campo de quadribol, treinando no horário que a Grifinória tinha reservado. A expressão de Harry foi a mesma de todos os outros jogadores do time.

Sonserian e sua eterna mania de atrapalhar os treinos deles.

"Nós temos uma nova apanhadora. Precisamos de mais tempo treinando para adequá-la ao time". Foi o que o capitão do time da Sonserina respondeu quando Olívio perguntou por que a Sonserina tinha conseguido "horários extras" para treinar.

No momento em que a nova integrante do time foi mencionada, todos os olhares do time da Grifinória a buscaram no campo, já que, assim como boa parte do time, ela tinha recebido ordens do capitão para continuar treinando.

Daquela distância Harry não pode visualizar muito a menina, apenas que não era muito alta e que os cabelos loiro em tom de trigo eram muito curtos. De resto, parecia uma aluna normal de Hogwarts – com o único detalhe de que era a da Sonserina.

"Vamos esperar você terminarem" foi como Olívio encerrou a discussão. O capitão do time verde e prata não pareceu muito satisfeito,mas percebeu que não havia muito a ser , todos o time da Sonserina estava treinando.

"Observem tudo com atenção! Nós já sabemos o estilo de jogo da Sonserina, por isso quero que vocês foquem nessa nova apanhadora!". Não foi preciso que Olívio dissesse mais nada: todos os grifinórios já estavam prestando atenção na nova integrante do time da outra casa.

-/-

A menina era ágil e conseguia localizar o pomo com facilidade, foi o que Harry percebeu após meia hora analisando a menina. Certamente ela era bem melhor do que o antigo apanhador.

Seria trabalhoso ganhar dela e, por algum motivo, a simples idéia do desafio fazia com que Harry se sentisse cada vez mais ansioso pelo início da temporada de quadribol.

-/-

A Sonserina encerrou os treinos quando já começara a escurecer. O treino da Grifinória seria bem mais curto do que todos esperavam.

Todos esperaram a Sonserina desocupar o campo. Olívio dizia que era porque queria tranqüilidade e foco durante o treino,mas a verdade é que, assim como todo o resto do time, ele também queria ver mais de perto a nova apanhadora.

Conforme os jogadores da casa verde e prata foram se aproximando, Harry pode visualizar melhor a menina. Não havia nada de extraordinário nela e se não fosse pelo fato de ser a nova apanhadora, Harry jamais teria notado a presença dela. Contudo, ele não pôde deixar de notar que algo nela parecia estranhamente familiar.

"Harry Potter certo?" Harry, que tinha se distraído por um momento enquanto tentava precisar se já vira a menina antes ou não, viu a menina parada na sua frente com um sorriso sarcástico. Era bem óbvio que fora uma pergunta retórica: ela sabia quem ele era.

"Sim". Ele respondeu simplesmente, reparando nos cabelos loiros em tom de palha dela. Ela em muito lembrava a menina que o ajudara no Beco Diagonal no ano passado.

"Quero só ver a sua cara de derrota quando eu capturar o pomo no próximo jogo"Harry ficou irritado com a petulância da menina. Como ela ousava?!

"E a propósito, Pansy Parkinson. Esse é meu nome". A menina saiu rindo e Harry a ficou encarando.

A petulância dela o irritava, muito. Típica Sonserina.

E cada vez ele estava ansioso pela próxima partida.

Continua.

* * *

**Título:** Seven years and 50 days

**Capítulo**: Ano 03

**Situação:** Harry ferido e Pansy sendo obrigada a cuidar dele na enfermaria

**Ano 03**

Era realmente tedioso ficar internado na ala hospitalar, já que, por mais que seus amigos passassem boa parte com eles, uma hora outra eles tinham que ir embora.

Não havia nada para se fazer naquela ala hospitalar!

Ele poderia fugir, mas tinha plena certeza, depois de duas tentativas, que não conseguiria e que passaria a noite ouvindo sermão da enfermeira.

"Sabe, vocês grifinórios desistem muito rápido". Harry se assustou ao ouvir uma voz ao lado da sua cama. Ele devia ter pulado de susto porque logo em seguida escutou uma risada feminina.

Olhando para o lado ele viu Pansy Parkinson sentada ao lado da sua cama.

"Parkinson, o que...?" De tão surpreso, Harry não conseguia articular as palavras, se bem que, de qualquer forma, ser articulado nunca fora uma das qualidades dele.

"Vim te fazer companhia. O que mais seria?". Ela disse pegando uma das revistas que estavam em cima do criado mudo, deixadas por Hermione.

"Por que?" Harry disse enquanto analisava a expressão de desinteresse dela. Parkinson não parecia ser o tipo de pessoa que se interessava por questões políticas – e Harry precisava ser honesto com ele mesmo e afirmar que ele também não era as vezes.

"Nada melhor para fazer. E quis ter certeza de que você estaria bem pro próximo jogo. Não tem graça te derrotar se você estiver mal".

"Pensei que sonserinos gostassem de vencer a qualquer custo" Harry disse e se surpreendeu ao ver a menina sorrindo também.

"Vencer implica em derrotar alguém que seja bom". Ela disse ainda olhando para as páginas da revista.

"Uma hora a enfermeira vai te expulsar daqui" Harry disse com uma voz irritada, voltando a se deitar e a olhar para o teto.

Por mais estranho que fosse, a companhia da menina era estranhamente boa.

Talvez fosse apenas a momentânea solidão.

"Não, ela vai".

Continua.

* * *

**Título:** Seven years and 50 days

**Capítulo:** Ano 04

**Situação:** Pansy indo no Baile de Inverno com o Harry

**Ano 04**

"Potter,essa idéia foi péssima"disse Pansy arrumando a saia do vestido sempre gostou de ter a atenção das pessoas focada em si - afinal, fora por isso, ela admitiu quando visitou Harry na ala hospitalar no ano passado, que ela assumira o posto de apanhadora – mas ter a escola inteira vendo-a dançar com o desastrado do Potter estava sendo humilhante e não interessante.

Por que Potter nunca dissera que não sabia dançar?!

"Por que Parkinson? Não era você quem gostava de ter a atenção de todo mundo?"Harry disse muito irritado. Já era difícil tentar coordenar seus movimentos tais quais os dos outros campeões; ele não precisava que seu par o ficasse martirizando.

Afinal de contas, ele se perguntava enquanto tentava fazer Pansy girar para a esquerda – ops, para a direita! -, porque ele tinha convidado Parkinson mesmo para o Baile?Ela, com certeza, não era uma de suas opções.

"Potter, meu pé!" Pansy gritou e Harry deu graças a Merlin pela música estar alta e o salão estar cheio o suficiente para que ninguém a ouvisse.

Ai estava, o motivo pelo qual ele havia convidado-a. Depois de ouvir um 'não' de Cho – a garota que ele pretendia levar ao baile – Harry voltara para o Salão Comunal de sua casa um pouco desolado, ao ponto de não perceber a apanhadora do time verde e prata no caminho.

Assim como na dança, ele pisara no pé dela por acidente – ao menos, naquela vez, fora apenas uma vez e não cinco que nem agora – e ela gritara com ele. Ele pedira desculpas e ela, de algum modo que ele desconhece, disse que sabia que ele não tinha par e que poderia ir com ele.

Ela saiu antes que ele pudesse dizer alguma coisa e, sendo sincero, Harry, naquele momento não se importou com o convite. Ao menos ele teria alguém para o baile, foi o que pensou.

Se ele soubesse que Parkinson o olharia, durante toda a dança, com tanta raiva e reclamaria sobre qualquer coisa, ele teria arranjado algum modo de avisá-la que não, ele não iria com ela no baile.

Ele deveria ter ouvido melhor o professor Moody sobre precauções.

"Potter, vem cá" disse Parkinson, com uma expressão desistente, puxando para longe da pista de dança.

"Me diz, você sabe dançar alguma coisa?" Pansy disse, colocando as mãos nos quadris e olhando com a expressão cansada, quando eles alcançaram um canto bem afastado da festa.

Harry quis dizer que sim, que ele não era não era tão desarticulado assim, mas não conseguiu.

"Francamente Potter!Dançar é que nem beijar!" Pansy disse jogando as mãos para o alto.

Como Harry contaria para a menina que ele não sabia beijar?

E, sendo sincero, será que ele queria contar isso?!

Bom, querendo ou não, Pansy percebeu, pela expressão nervosa dele, onde estava o problema: Harry não sabia beijar.

Por Salazar, Pansy se perguntou, por que ele tinha que ser tão estupidamente adorável?!

"Ok Potter, aqui vai uma aula rápida porque eu não quero perder meus pés essa noite!" Antes que Harry pudesse perguntar qualquer coisa, Pansy o puxou para perto de si e beijou.

Harry nem teve tempo de pensar que não sabia o que fazer: Pansy fazia por ele e seguir os movimentos dela parecia natural.

Do mesmo modo que começou, o beijo terminou e Harry se viu novamente jogado no meio da pista de dança.

"POTTER, NÃO QUERO MAIS SABER DE VOCÊ PISANDO NOS MEUS PÉS!" gritou Pansy, puxando o corpo do garoto mais próximo ao seu.

Harry voltou a pisar nos pés da garota no resto da noite – de fato, ele deve ter pisado no mínimo umas dez vezes – mas nem ele, nem Pansy, se importaram.

Continua.

* * *

**Título:** Seven years and 50 days

**Capítulo:** Dia 05

**Situação:** Harry sendo sarcástico e Pansy aprovando

**Dia 05**

No dia seguinte ao baile, toda a Hogwarts estava em um estado de letargia e felicidade. Todos, inclusive os professores, tinham expressões cansadas e apenas Harry parecia mais feliz do que seria aconselhado.

Ele esperara desde o momento em que se despedira da menina na noite interior para encontra - lá novamente. Ele nem conseguiu prestar atenção a briga de seus amigos, Ron e Hermione, e o pior era que não conseguia se sentir mal por isso, ao menos não naquele momento.

Contudo, ao passar pela menina, no caminho para a sua mesa, Harry se sentiu decepcionado ao ver que ela nem notara a sua presença. Passou andando, deixando-o parado no meio do caminho.

Nem um bom dia.

Parkinson e suas estúpidas mudanças de humor, foi o que ele pensou.

"Nossa, quem vê pensa que você passou a noite comigo. Nem um bom dia eu ganho." Harry disse sarcasticamente, o que atraiu a atenção da garota loira. Virando-se para trás, Parkinson sorriu, mesmo estando cansada.

"Potter, nós passamos a noite dia. E, bom dia". Ela disse também sarcasticamente, mas sem deixar de rir.

Pansy nunca pensara que veria, algum dia, o heróico Harry Potter sendo sarcástico para esconder o orgulho ferido.

Realmente, as dores nos pés dela valeram a pena.

"Bom dia pra você também Parkinson". Foi o que Harry falou de volta, rumando, dessa vez com certeza, para a sua mesa.

Ele não falou novamente com a garota pelo resto do dia, pois a expressão satisfeita dela – que ele não sabia se era pelo baile, pelo beijo, pela atenção que ela estava recendo ou pelo sarcasmo dele – foi mais do suficiente.

Continua

* * *

**Título:** Seven years and 50 days

**Capítulo:** Ano 05

**Situação:** Pansy se unindo a batalha

**Ano 05 ou dia vinte e cinco**

Pela primeira vez em sua vida, Pansy não sabia qual decisão tomar. Assim como vários alunos, ela também recebera o convite para participar da Armada Dumbledor, um grupo dedicado a combater a Umbrigde, em especial.

Um grupo que dedicaria a ensinar o que quer fosse que Pansy precisaria em uma guerra.

"Eu conto com você" foi o que Harry disse ao encontrá-la andando pelos corredores.

Por que ele contava com ela era a grande questão. Apesar de terem se tornados mais próximos desde o baile, não era como se eles fossem amigos.

E mesmo assim, de alguma forma, ele contava com ela.

E, o mais estranho, era que Pansy não queria decepcionar Harry. Por algum motivo, ela não queria.

Era arriscado entrar para a batalha.

Era arriscado ir contra a sua casa.

E mesmo assim, Pansy imaginou um lugar para treinar e viu uma porta de ferro aparecer na sua frente.

Continua.

* * *

**Título:** Seven years and 50 days

**Capítulo:** Ano 06

**Situação:** Pansy, e não Lavender, atacada pelo lobisomem [Greyback?] durante a Batalha no Castelo

**Ano 06**

A pior parte de uma guerra é que, não importa o quanto você planeje, algo sempre acontece fora do planejado.

Não que qualquer um dos alunos feridos daquela ala hospitalar pudesse ter previsto um ataque à Hogwarts naquelas porporções, mas havia já alguma suspeita.

Todos sentiam que algo, em algum momento, iria acontecer, inclusive sempre soube - apesar de ninguém acreditar nele - que Draco Malfoy estava planejando algo, só não sabia o que.

Harry só não sabia que o algo de Malfoy resultaria em uma Pansy internada por ter sido mordida por um lobisomem.

Harry nunca pensou que podia odiar Draco mais do que ele já odiava, mas agora, ao ver a garota de cabelos loiros cor de trigo - a mesma garota que o ajudou, há anos atrás, no Beco Diagonal, que ele levou ao baile e se divertiu com as conversas após o encerramento das atividades da Armada - Harry descobria que sim, ele era capaz de odiar Malfoy mais do que ele já odiava.

Pansy passara a última hora olhando para o teto e chorando. Não importava o que Harry dissese, não importava quanto tempo ele segurasse a mão da quase-amiga, Pansy não se acalmava.

E Harry entendia muito bem o motivo do desespero dela.

Pansy poderia se transformar em um lobisomem e se isso acontecesse, Harry sabia que a vida dela estaria, de certa forma, interrompida.

Uma vida interrompida por culpa de Malfoy.

Harry sabia que era possível um lobisomem não sofrer com a transformação e de se controlar nela - Remus Lupin era uma boa prova disso -, porém, como o próprio Remus dissera, ao ir a ala visitar a menina - qualquer apoio nessa hora é como se fosse um salvação, fora o que Remus disse, ao ver o olhar de Harry perguntando-o sobre a razão dele estar sentado junto à menina - , seja qual fosse o resultado, a vida de Pansy jamais seria a mesma.

E assim, Harry viu a Pansy a força que faltava nele para decidir lutar até o fim.

Continua

* * *

Título: Seven years and 50 days

**Capítulo:** Dia 43

**Situação:** Pansy estando na Mansão Malfoy quando o Harry é capturado

**Dia 43**

E no fim, lá estava ele, capturado. Todas as fugas, todos os planos, pareciam tão inúteis agora que os Comensais descobriram o seu esconderijo e de seus amigos.

Bellatriz não parar de rir e é nela e na cor escura da sala que Harry repara. A Mansão Malfoy era exatamente como ele imaginava: sombria, opressora e fria.

Por um momento, Harry sentiu pena de Draco, que, agora, analisava seu rosto desfigurado enquanto alguém gritava "É ele?".Harry sabe que Draco o reconheceu (anos de ódio velado fazem com que você reconheça seu inimigo em qualquer lugar, sobre qualquer forma) e o silêncio dele o surpreende.

Por um momento, Harry vê que Draco luta para decidir se o lado que ele segue é o certo.

Porém Harry não tem a chance de gritar em seus olhos "fuga conosco" já que sapatos femininos interrompem o mudo diálogo. Draco olha para cima e Harry também e se surpreende ao ver Pansy Parkinson olhando com desprezo.

A mesma expressão de Malfoy antes da queda de sua família.

"Então Draco, é ele?"A voz dela, Harry percebe, tenta parecer firme e despreocupada e em nada lembra a Parkinson que ele conheceu no colégio: a menina histérica e que chamou sua atenção desde o começo desaparecera. No lugar dela, há uma mulher que assumiu tudo aquilo que Malfoy deveria ter sido.

Os cabelos dela, curtos e mantidos com precisão, hoje estavam longos e irregulares, lembrando em muito o cabelo de Hermione.

Assim como os Malfoys, Parkinson perdera toda sua glória. As vitórias como apanhadora da Sonserina deveriam há muito estar enterradas em sua mente.

Contudo, Harry pode perceber que ela o culpava mais ainda por tê-la convencido a se unir a Batalha. Era bem provável que ela não tivesse que estar naquela se não tivesse ouvido os idéias dele dois anos atrás.

Por sete anos, eles passaram por raiva, indiferença, sorrisos, compreensão e, no fim, ódio. Harry nunca quis que Parkinson – e nem Malfoy, na verdade – sofresse com suas escolhas, com a sua luta

E é essa mão dessa mulher que o leva até o calabouço e sai com um quase imperceptível pedido de socorro.

Continua

* * *

**Título:** Seven years and 50 days

**Capítulo:** Dia 48

**Situação:** Pansy sendo Comensal.

**Dia 48**

O tempo passa diferente no calabouço dos Malfoys. Harry só sabe quando o dia se transformou em noite porque é nesse horário que Malfoy desce lhe trazendo comida e para limpar o lugar.

E Harry só sabe que a noite se transformou em dia porque é nesse horário que Parkinson desce para buscar o loiro. Ela nunca diz nada, apenas olha Harry com raiva e por um instante, Harry entende o motivo da raiva dela: é por causa dele que ela e Malfoy foram obrigados a se tornarem o que nunca quiseram.

Algumas noites (dias?) ele escuta gritos, incluindo os de sua amiga. Alguns gritos são de dor, outros de medo, outros de suplica e há aqueles que gritam feitiços e esses sempre têm a voz de Parkinson como fundo.

Harry sempre se lembra, quando os ouve, de quando a voz dela gritava feitiços de proteção e de treino na Armada. A voz dela, naquela época, era petulante e sempre cheia de alegria. Hoje a voz dela é apenas fria e alta.

Sempre que a voz dela alcança o calabouço, Draco olha para a porta e qualquer expressão de vergonha dele some para dar lugar a uma de raiva.

"Não sei por que a raiva Malfoy. Vocês conseguiram tudo o que sempre quiseram." Harry ouve Ron comentar,enquanto enfaixa o braço de Hermione. Draco olha para o ruivo com raiva e,antes que ele possa fazer alguma coisa, Parkinson aparece atrás de Draco e diz:

"Nós nunca tivemos escolha, Weasley. Vamos Draco". Nenhum dos ocupantes do calabouço, nem mesmo Harry, sabe como e quando ela chegou ao lugar. Em um momento ela não estava lá, no outro, estava.

Algo que acontecia com freqüência naquele lugar, Harry notou com o passar dos dias. Pessoas, iam, voltavam e sumiam sem que nenhum deles pudesse precisar o momento.

Em um piscar de olhos, Parkinson levara Draco para fora do calabouço e em um estalar, a esperança surge naquele lugar.

E Harry, em nenhum momento, pensa em compartilha-lá com nenhum dos outros jovens naquela casa.

Continua

* * *

**Título:** Seven years and 50 days

**Capítulo:** Ano 07

**Situação:** Pansy não entregou Harry

**Ano 07**

Pansy se sentia cansada. Muito cansada. Mais cansada do que ela estivera durante toda a sua vida.

Aquela guerra, cheia de esperanças não realizadas, sugara todas as suas forças no último ano.

Era como se ela estivesse vazia.

Sem esperanças.

Sem forças.

Sem nada.

Há gritos, tanto de Comensais quanto de alunos, dizendo que Harry Potter está em Hogwarts.

Harry Potter veio para por um fim em toda dor e a única coisa que Pansy pode pensar é no baile em que eles foram juntos e o tempo em que ele ficou preso na Mansão Malfoy.

São imagens desconexas de alegria, raiva e dor que passam em sua mente. Ela esteve feliz na Mansão Malfoy e com raiva no baile?

A roupa de baile dela está suja?

Foi na Mansão Malfoy que ela o beijou?

Pansy não sabe. A falta de forças dela atinge até as memórias.

Ela vê Potter escondido atrás de alguns estudantes e então ela tem vontade de gritar, gritar com todas as suas forças.

Gritar para que ele a veja, para que ele a socorra.

Para que ele se lembre.

Para que ele a ajude se lembrar.

Porém, ao abrir a boca, nenhum som sai.

Pansy não tem forças nem para gritar.

Continua

* * *

**Título:** Seven years and 50 days  
**Capítulo:** Dia 50  
**Situação:** Pansy casada, Harry, solteiro

**Dia 50**

E no fim, lá estava ela. Perdoada de todas as acusações, foi o que o jornal disse após o julgamento de Pansy. Harry até agora não entendia pelo o que ela havia sido julgada, mas isso não importava agora.  
Agora só importava que ela estava no altar, vestida de verde escuro - Harry tinha certeza de uma coisa em sua vida: Pansy Parkinson nunca fora uma garota normal e por isso não fazia o menor sentido do mundo ela vestir um vestido branco normal -, a espera de seu futuro marido.  
E esse não era Harry.  
Era um home qualquer, de pele escuro e sorriso grande. Ele parecia muito feliz por estar se casando com Pansy e Harry, de certa forma, o invejava.  
Ele não amava Pansy, ao menos não da forma que indicava que eaceitaria passar todos os dias da sua vida com ela. Ele também não a desejava - ao menos, não a desejava tanto ao ponto de ter coragem o suficiente de impedir a cerimônia - pu sonhava com ela todas a noites.  
Não, o que Harry invejava no homem que, daqui há alguns minutos diria sim a Pansy, era a possibilidade.  
Ele era cheio de possibilidades, bem como ela, que ele, naquele ponto, não possuía.  
Eles tinham uma via de possibilidades que Harry jamais poderia alcançar.  
Harry jamais poderia casar-se com qualquer uma. Pessoas esperavam dele um casamento digno - seja lá o que isso for, ele pensa.  
Harry jamais poderia arranjar qualquer emprego. Pessoas esperavam que ele assumisse uma posição digna dentro do Ministério.  
Harry jamais poderia fugir novamente do trabalho para se encontra com Pansy para jogar quadribol, rir e conversar.  
Pansy lhe dissera isso.  
Ela agora tinha uma nova vida, da qual ele não podia fazer parte.  
Harry não fazia mais parte das possibilidades de Pansy e, ou ouvir o sim vindo da boca do negro, ele o invejou.  
Harry criou um mundo de possibilidades para Pansy e esqueceu de criar um para si.

Fim


	11. After the sectumsempra-Hiei

AFTER THE SECTUMSEMPRA

Foi um daqueles erros que poderia cometer uma vez em sua vida, mas não deveria cometer em um momento como aquele. Devia ter pensando nas probabilidades, em todas as coisas ruins que ocorreria se ele realmente decidisse seguir Malfoy, e que iniciar uma briga com o Slytherin num banheiro era sim uma péssima ideia. Mas Harry Potter, o menino-que-sobreviveu não era uma pessoa que parava para pensar nas conseqüências (para isso tinha Hermione Granger).

E por conta disso, por conta de sua personalidade impulsiva e complexo de herói, feriu gravemente um aluno, um Slytherin, uma pessoa.

Deitado no chão, engasgando em sua própria respirando, tentando inutilmente movimentar-se, não estava Malfoy e seu olhar aguado, ou sua tatuagem de Death Eater, ou orgulho e medo por servir ao Lord.

Estava Pansy Parkinson.

X

Quando Snape se aproximou e a salvou, sem olhá-lo realmente nos olhos, Harry entendeu. Sim, ele estava enfrentando Malfoy, mas aquele Malfoy não era o verdadeiro. Era uma obra da poção polissuco, devidamente feita e tomada por Pansy, para ajudar seu amigo-namorado-alguma-coisa no que quer que ele estivesse planejando.

Pôde montar a imagem perfeita em sua cabeça: Pansy pedindo a Malfoy para ajudar, e ele lhe entregando seus cabelos e a poção, e ela tomando sem hesitar. Percebendo agora, ela havia faltado muitos dias, enquanto Draco aparecera em todos. Deviam ter um estoque da poção muito grande e, enquanto Harry estava sentado do lado de fora da enfermaria, o maldito Slytherin devia estar bolando alguma maneira de matar Dumbledore para Voldemort não ficar tão enfurecido com sua família.

Sentiu raiva de Malfoy e raiva de si mesmo. Não deveria ter perseguido a menina – que devia ter notado que a poção estava perdendo o efeito e foi tomar mais no banheiro, onde Murta com certeza sabia o que estava acontecendo – e muito menos enfrentado-a sem ter um plano verdadeiro.

Passos chamaram a sua atenção e, quando virou-se, seus olhos se encontraram com os frios de Snape. Antes que pudesse se explicar, já estava na detenção.

X

Ron disse que era uma coisa ridícula e impossível a ideia de limpar a biblioteca, mas Harry discordava. Era o mínimo que ele merecia, ainda mais depois de descobrir que Pansy Parkinson ficaria um bom tempo na cama da enfermaria para que a cicatriz em seu rosto desaparecesse completamente. Para não chamar muita atenção ao que ocorreu, ouviu Snape murmurar para Madame Pomfrey, que concordou sem hesitar.

Claro, porque o mundo precisava ter certeza de que Harry Potter, o Salvador, não era um filho da puta que gostava de atacar pessoas com artes das trevas.

X

Passou a visitar Pansy todos os dias depois das aulas, perdendo um pouco do horário do jantar, apenas para ver como ela estava indo. Em todas elas, não conseguiu entrar.

Os amigos dela – Zabini, Nott, as irmãs Greengrass, principalmente – não permitiam que ele a visse, nem lhe diziam nada. Simplesmente diziam que ele não iria entrar e ponto final, mas isso não o impedia de tentar.

Nada o impediria de tentar.

X

Numa dessas vezes, quem o impediu foi Malfoy. Com um sorriso torto, ele disse a Harry que ele não ia entrar, porque era um filho da puta maldito que feria pessoas inocentes no banheiro. Ou algo parecido com isso, mas dito de maneira mais polida, claro.

Isso rendeu a Draco um nariz quebrado. Por sorte, ele estava frente à enfermaria.

Também rendeu a Harry mais alguns meses de detenção, e uma visita a Dumbledore. Uma que ele não estava muito feliz em ter.

X

Nos últimos meses, havia memorizado a sala do Diretor, de tantas vezes que esteve ali. Entretanto, nunca poderia memorizar aquele olhar severo que recebeu.

- Harry, eu entendo por que fez isso, mas... – e uma pausa, para que o mais velho pudesse se aproximar do estudante – Isso está lhe rendendo uma fama não muito agradável, principalmente entre os professores. Se continuar assim, Harry, você poderá ser expulso, e nem mesmo seu nome poderá impedir isso de ocorrer. Os Parkinson são muito poderosos, sabia? São do alto escalão do Ministério e com certeza vão te atacar publicamente quando descobrirem o que ocorreu com a sua filha. A única filha deles.

Harry não respondeu, apenas recebeu o olhar e o sermão de Dumbledore. Sabia que o que fizera era errado, mas, no caso de Malfoy, não sofreu tanto assim.

Não sofreu nem um pouco, aliás. Por isso permitiu-se sorrir quando Dumbledore perguntou-lhe se estava arrependido.

X

Fora Daphne quem o deixara entrar. Alguma coisa sobre ser um pagamento pelo nariz quebrado de Malfoy. Essa sim, Harry percebeu, era uma boa amiga de Pansy.

Pansy Parkinson estava dormindo quando ele adentrou em seu leito. Havia uma expressão calma em seu rosto, e o peito subia e descia com delicadeza. Segundo a outra Slytherin, ela estava consciente, mas muito cansada, principalmente por ter de tomar tantas poções horríveis para a cicatriz desaparecer.

Cicatriz, essa, que ainda era muito bem visível. Quase como uma linha fina, ela cortava o rosto de Pansy e se perdia embaixo de suas roupas e cobertores. Era uma coisa terrível, nojenta, assustadora, ainda mais sob a luz das velas. Harry agradeceu por não ter jantado ainda, ou teria vomitado ali mesmo.

E não teria feito isso por causa da cicatriz. Não, ele mesmo tinha uma e não as achava uma coisa terrível. O problema – o que o fez ter náuseas – era a ideia de que fora ele quem criara aquela marca na menina. Com uma magia das trevas.

Pensou em Voldemort e em sua própria cicatriz, e isso deixou-o impossibilitado de jantar.

Lutara tanto, mas, no fim, era a mesma coisa que Voldemort.

X

Conseguiu vê-la uma vez mais, dessa vez com a ajuda de Blaise, que simplesmente tinha as mesmas ideias de Daphne. Ele também era um bom amigo.

Pansy estava novamente dormindo, e a cicatriz já não podia ser tão vista. Estava desaparecendo aos poucos, muito embora Harry tivesse certeza de que ele sempre veria aquele corte, sempre que olhasse para a menina.

Então, preferiu observar as feições dela, ao invés da marca em seu rosto, e acabou percebendo o quanto ela era bonita.

Claro, não era como Ginny ou Hermione, mas era sim muito bonita. Seu nariz era pequeno e empinado, e o cabelo daquela forma, curto e bagunçado, combinava muito com seu rosto. E Suas bochechas nem eram mais tão grandes, ainda que Ron continuasse a chamá-la de buldogue, só para fazer Hermione rir.

Lembrou então que não sabia qual era a cor de seus olhos. Ou melhor, não se lembrava. O choque da luta, do fato de que ela estava ferida, e as preocupações com a guerra iminente praticamente eliminaram de sua mente qualquer memória das feições de Parkinson. O que era uma pena, porque, ao que parecia, decorara todo o resto de seu rosto, com exceção da cor de sua íris.

A garota mexeu-se na cama e, assustado, Harry saiu dali.

Não saberia o que dizer a ela, caso ela acordasse.

X

Não a visitou mais e, depois de duas semanas, Pansy Parkinson enfim foi liberada para sair da enfermaria.

Sem cicatriz nenhuma.

Pensou então que era uma ótima hora de realmente pedir desculpas, mas todas as vezes que se cruzavam nos corredores, ela lhe lançava um olhar assustado e voltava para o caminho que tinha acabado de passar. Não era uma coisa muito animadora, ainda que não pudesse culpá-la.

Preferiu, então, enviar uma carta por coruja. Não a sua, claro. Escreveu um pedido de desculpas de três páginas com a ortografia revisada por Hermione e aprovada por Neville, Ginny e Ron.

Depois disso, disse a si mesmo que não importava se ela o perdoasse ou não. Estava fazendo detenção, estava tentando se redimir, mandara a carta com suas sinceras desculpas – sinceras mesmo – e fizera questão de evitar os mesmos corredores que ela.

Não, não importava nem um pouco se ela o perdoasse ou não, porque ele estava tentando, e estava com a consciência limpa.

X

Mas importava sim.

X

Quase se esquecera que ela não havia o perdoado. Quase, porque lembrara-se disso quando ela tentou persuadir os alunos de Hogwarts a entregá-lo a Voldemort. Havia aspereza em sua voz, mas medo em seus olhos.

E foi então que Harry percebeu que a cor dos olhos de Pansy eram marrons. Esverdeados.

O medo nos olhos dela era apenas mais uma razão para fazê-lo lutar contra Voldemort, ainda que ela não estivesse ao seu lado.

X

Anos depois, encontraram-se. Ela trabalhava no Departamento de Mistérios com Theodore Nott, e Harry já era um dos principais aurores do Ministério. Não foi uma surpresa encontrarem-se. Ainda assim, foi o que viu nos olhos dela.

A primeira coisa que pensou foi que ainda se lembrava perfeitamente de como ela era, tantos anos atrás.

A segunda coisa que pensou foi no fato de que ela não mudara nada.

E quando verbalizou esse segundo pensamento, ela riu.

X

Na verdade, ela nunca o perdoara pelo que ele fizera. E por mais que seu antigo eu odiasse esse fato, o Harry-daquela-época simplesmente a compreendia.

Não era como se ele a tivesse perdoado por tentá-lo entregar ao Lord, também.

X

Encontraram-se mais duas vezes, depois disso. Tudo pelo trabalho, claro, e ao lado de Ron e Nott. Mas isso não os impediram de conversar sobre amenidades, enquanto Pansy examinava o que quer que Harry e Ron tivessem levado à ela e Theodore, assim como não o impediu de dizer a ela de que, não, não estou mais com Ginny ou com alguma outra pessoa, quando ela o indagou.

O que o impediu de continuar a conversa foram as risadas abafadas de Ron e Nott, quando eles perceberam que Harry estava sorrindo demais depois de, ao devolver as perguntas à bruxa, descobrir que Pansy estava solteira.

X

Ela nunca o perdoou realmente. Havia dito isso no dia em que ele a pediu em casamento. E quando ele a perguntou o por quê, com medo de receber uma resposta horrível, ela simplesmente beijou seus lábios e lhe disse que, se o perdoasse, talvez nunca tivesse chegado aonde estavam.

X

Às vezes o destino lhe dá caminhos terríveis e estranhos para fazer uma pessoa conhecer o amor. Feri-la gravemente com uma arte das trevas no banheiro da Murta-que-geme enquanto ela estava transformada em Draco Malfoy, foi somente mais um deles.

X

N/A.: O que a inspiração de última hora não faz com as pessoas~ Não era para ser romance, mas, oh well, é HarryPansy. Como assim não haverá romance?


End file.
